Follow On
by Snowcat1378
Summary: When a whole busload of kids are transported to the world of Who Framed Roger Rabbit, they get separated. Apparently, some kids never watched the movie, some have only watched half, and Violetta had last watched the movie when she was very young. Only Samantha remembers what happens, but she's lost in the same world. Violetta and new her friends must help solve the case and...
1. Chapter 1

The last day of school before summer is always supposed to be a fun day, but for some reason, Violetta wasn't having that happy feeling. She should be happy since she took care of summer school after school so that she wouldn't have to come back during summer. She should be happy that she can spend more time with her friends. She should be happy that it was finally the end of her freshman year, but she just wasn't feeling it.

She was sitting on the bus, looking out the window blankly. She was still in her neighborhood, and looked as dull as ever thanks to the dark clouds that were forming ahead and rain was pouring down. Violetta found that really strange because it was only a day before summer. How could it possibly be raining now?

The bus suddenly stopped and gravity forced Violetta forward, almost hitting the back of the seat before her. She forced herself back just in time and she leaned her back on the seat. As kids who were on the seat were chatting, more started piling up on the bus. Violetta was sitting alone because she wanted to sit next to her two best friends, Samantha and Jane. She peeked over the seat and saw the two come onboard, Samantha in front and Jane in the back.

Samantha had long, wavy blonde hair and friendly green eyes. She was wearing a white shirt with a clover on it and blue jeans. Jane has long, light-brown hair and green eyes. She's wearing a long-sleeved brown sweater-shirt with green at the wrist-sleeves and also blue jeans. Violetta has long, naturally straight, raven hair with bangs, pale skin and rare violet eyes. She's wearing long-sleeved, pitch-black shirt with a skull on her chest and an odd white stripe underneath it, tracing all around her shirt like a ring, and worn out blue jeans. The school usually has them wear uniforms, but since it was the last day, they could wear whatever shirt they want. But they still have to wear jeans. The students really did not understand that, but they guessed it was just the way the school worked.

Samantha spotted Violetta in one of the backseats. "Hey, Violetta!" She called and waved her hand.

Violetta smiled and waved back, also signaling her and Jane to come to the back. The two girls came back and sat next to Violetta.

"How are you guys?" Violetta asked.

"Well, Selena and Jasmine were picking on Jane at the bus stop before I showed up, so I have them a little lesson." Samantha said as she cracked her knuckles.

Violetta turned her head to Jane, who was looking down at the floor. Before Violetta and Samantha met Jane, she was a loner. Always getting picked on, never sat next to during lunch, so the two girls decided to give her a chance. They sat next to her one day, and she was pretty cool. If only the other kids could see that.

"Are you okay, Jane?" Violetta spoke up.

Jane seemed to get a little spooked because she jumped before looking at Violetta with wide eyes. "Y-Yeah, I'm alright." Jane answered, almost like she was asking a question.

The rest of the ride took about fifteen minutes before they finally reached the school. The kids tried to cover themselves as best as they could, since it was pouring outside. When they got inside the school, the three girls went to the restroom to dry themselves off.

"Man. I wonder why's it's suddenly raining." Samantha said.

"That's what I was wondering a little while ago." Violetta brought up.

It was almost 8:00, and the girls needed to get to class. After they were finished drying themselves, they left the restroom and went to their class. When they opened the door, they saw that almost everyone was there. Some of the kids in this class go on the bus that the three girls go on. As they walked in, they saw Ms. Woods slipping DVD box out of her bag. Violetta didn't see exactly what it said. When they were on their way to the back seats, Violetta saw four girls sitting on the other side of the room, watching them with snickers and hatred. It was Selena and Jasmine. It looks like they still haven't learned their lesson about bullying others. Samantha raised a fist at them real quick before lowering it when Ms. Woods turned to the class. As Violetta was passing through, she accidently kicked someone's foot. She turned to the foot's owner and saw a girl with wavy, golden-bronze hair.

"Sorry." Violetta apologized.

"It's okay." The girl replied.

"Everyone take your seats." She said after the bell rang.

Violetta, Samantha and Jane took their seats in the back, next to a pair of twins: Marcus and Martha. Violetta met them one time, and they were extremely friendly. They both had reddish-brown hair and blue eyes. Martha had a red headband in her hair. They were both wearing red shirts and blue jeans.

"Who's happy now that it's the last day of school before summer?" Ms. Woods asked.

_Not me_. Violetta said dully in her mind. The other teenagers answered dully as well to the teacher.

"Oh come on, lighten up!" Ms. Woods said with a little cheer in her voice. She lifted up the DVD box from before. It said: "**Who Framed Roger Rabbit**" on it. "Today we'll be watching 'Who Framed Roger Rabbit'. Have any of you ever seen it?"

Only Samantha raised her hand while Violetta squinted her eyes and studied the box. It looked and it sounded familiar, but where had she seen it before? She turned to Samantha, who put her hand down.

"Samantha, what's that movie about?" Violetta asked curiously.

"Oh, it's about this cartoon rabbit who was framed for murder and he hires someone to clear his name." Samantha replied. "I absolutely love this movie!"

Violetta started to search through her mind about where she had seen that_. A rabbit who is framed for murder, and he hires someone to clear his name._ Violetta repeated Samantha's words in her mind. Suddenly, a memory hit her. She remembers watching a movie when she was eight years old, half of her life ago. It was when cartoons were alive and could actually walk around and stuff like that. But Violetta didn't remember much of it. All she remembered was part of the beginning, and there was one scene at the end that almost gave her a heart attack.

As Ms. Woods was putting the disk into the Smart Board, Violetta heard a "Hey" and she turned her head to see her crush, Kenneth. He was a good-looking kid with light-brown hair and green eyes. He was wearing a green-plaid shirt and jeans.

"Hey." Violetta replied, doing her best to hide her blush because of his smile.

"You don't seem excited about today." Kenneth said, noticing the gloomy look on her face.

"Eh, for some reason I'm just not feeling it." Violetta replied.

"Well, maybe if you watch this movie, you'll feel better." Kenneth replied. "I mean I've never seen it, but I'm sure that it'll be good. Have you seen it?"

"I saw it only once when I was eight. I don't remember much of it, though." Violetta said.

Samantha heard their conversation and she turned her head. "Do you want me to tell you?" She asked.

"Oh no, it's alright. I can just watch it." Violetta replied.

Ms. Woods started the movie and turned off the lights. The movie announced the title before a 'Looney Tunes' looking title popped up with a rabbit and baby, called 'Roger Rabbit and Baby Herman in Cooking Up Trouble'. Violetta recognized this from the beginning of the movie.

As the movie went on the with cartoon about Roger Rabbit and Baby Herman in the kitchen, a teacher came in and quietly started speaking to Ms. Woods. After a minute, Ms. Woods stood up and signaled Violetta to come forward. Violetta did so and stepped forward. The teacher who came in said that Violetta didn't finish a SAT test and that she needed to finish it right now. That disappointed Violetta, because she really wanted to see what happens in the movie. But she did what she was told and followed the teacher out of the room.

As Violetta was doing the SAT test, the bell ring and the first period was over. Violetta sighed in disappointment. She was just going to have to watch it when she got home. She could just rent it or watch it online or something.

* * *

Violetta finished her SAT test during third period, but she was still a little ticked off. Why couldn't they call her in yesterday or the day before? The class was doing nothing on those days. After fourth period, the day was finally over, and kids dashed out of the school. Violetta was one of the first people to come out. It was really odd because it was still pouring rain outside. Violetta quickly ran to one of the awaiting buses. She got on and sat on the first seat behind the driver's seat. She wasn't too soaking wet, but she was still wet. She looked outside the window and saw kids running for the buses, including Samantha and Jane. Marcus and Martha followed behind them. When Samantha and Jane got on, Samantha already started complaining about the rain.

Jane approached Violetta before Samantha. "Violetta, can I sit next to the window please?"

"Sure." Violetta replied as she got out of the seat. Jane smiled in thanks before getting up and letting Jane slip through the seat next to the window. Samantha got in next and sat next to Jane before Violetta sat next to Samantha.

"Violetta, what happened to you during first period? Where did you go?" Samantha asked.

"They needed me to finish a SAT test. But I don't understand why I couldn't just do it yesterday." Violetta complained.

"Geez. Some people are so dumb." Samantha said before turning to Jane, who was looking out the window. "Hey Jane, am I right?"

Jane turned her head. "Yeah." She replied before turning back to the window.

Violetta felt a tap on her shoulder and she turned to see Kenneth getting on the bus.

"Hey Violetta, where'd you go?" Kenneth asked.

"SAT test." Violetta replied.

"Oh. Sorry about that." Kenneth said before heading to the back of the bus.

When all of the kids were on the bus, the bus waited a few more minutes before it could take off. Samantha talked to Violetta about what happened during second and third period. Violetta didn't miss much, just more movies she wasn't interested in. She kept her mind on the **Who Framed Roger Rabbit**, though. She tried to go deeper into her mind about what she remembered in the movie, but nothing was popping up in her mind. Not even the scary part at the end of the movie, which she called, 'The Nightmare Scene'. She was able to remember other animals besides the rabbit in the movie. She thinks they were weasels. There were five of them. Her memory was blurry, but she does remember some memory about them being colorful.

"Sorry that you couldn't watch the rest of the movie from first period, Violetta." Samantha said.

"It's fine. It wasn't your fault." Violetta replied.

"We didn't get through the whole thing, though." Samantha said. "We only got through half of the movie since the bell rang."

The bus suddenly stopped out of nowhere, and Violetta peeked from behind the seat to see why the bus halted. They were in the middle of the forest area, and there was grass and short trees beside them. They lived in a very environmental area. It was still raining outside, and there was a long line of cars in front of them. An officer was directing cars of where to go after the drivers told the officer where they were going. Violetta examined the north road at the intersection where they usually go. It seemed to be flooded, judging by the water that was rising because of the rain.

"What's going on?" Samantha asked.

"I don't know. I guess the road ahead is flooded so we have to go to a different direction." Violetta told her.

She turned her head to see what Jane's reaction was, but Jane was actually asleep. Her head was leaning on the window and her eyes were closed. When the bus got to the officer, the bus driver told him where he was going. The officer told him to take the right. The bus turned to the right and started heading down that road. Violetta was starting to get worried. She didn't trust roads that she didn't recognize because they could easily get lost, especially in a forest-like area in this kind of weather.

After five minutes of driving down the straight road, Violetta noticed the bus driver look around in confusion. Violetta put a hand on her head and rubbed it in annoyance. Great. They were lost. Why was she so surprised at this? The bus driver had screwed up so many times before. Maybe she was surprised because of the fact that he hadn't been fired yet.

As they continued down the road, Violetta saw a small road coming closer, which was on the left. She had a feeling that the bus driver was going to turn into that road, and sure enough, he did. It was a really tiny. So tiny that the tree branches were hitting the windows.

Out of nowhere, the bus suddenly stopped in the middle of the road. Violetta heard the bus driver mutter, "Oh no." and try to press on the gas pedal. Now they were probably out of gas on the middle of a small intersection. At least it looked like an intersection. Violetta turned her attention to the window and saw that the road looked like it had… train tracks on it. If the bus driver couldn't get the bus to go, then he was going to have to get the kids loading off the bus soon.

"What's going on now?" Samantha asked.

"I think we're out of gas." Violetta replied.

"You mean us or the bus driver?" Samantha joked.

Violetta was too worried to laugh at her jokes. She had to focus on what this bus driver was going to do. She kept her concentration on him as he struggled to get the bus going. She would help him, except the problem is she doesn't know who to fix buses. She _is_ going to get her driver's permit soon, but she wasn't sure how to fix a car or bus yet. She was actually now a little afraid to get her permit thank to the bus driver. Well, she shouldn't completely blame it on him. They were riding very old buses. It was probably on the verge of breaking down, or maybe it already did.

Violetta turned her head to the right to see if there were any trains coming. She didn't see any on the right, so she turned to the left and widened her eyes in shock. A silver train was several feet away from them, running at full speed toward them. Violetta just sat there in shock. She wanted to tell someone, move or just scream. But for some reason, her body wouldn't budge. She was just frozen with fear. Soon enough, the train got close and there was the sound of a loud crash, and then there was nothing but darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

_Now, when the world is shadowed and dark _

_Now, when the sky is empty of stars _

_Now, when the world is wrapped sleep _

_In a quiet and listen deep _

_In the silence of the night_

Violetta was beginning to hear one of her favorite Celtic Woman songs in the darkness of her dreamless sleep. She and her friends were fans of the Celtic Woman, but why was she hearing one of them now? She recognized this song to be called, 'Awakening'.

_Far off in the distance, a fire comes to life _

_A flicker of the flavors through the dark _

_Burning soft and bright, dancing with the light _

_Awakening the heavens and the earth _

_Far across the ocean, a flame is rising high _

_Breaking through the shadows and the dark _

_Shining in the night, rising with the light _

_Here to wake the heavens and the earth_

Violetta didn't feel like she was going to wake up in a bit, so she decided to just listen to the music. But as she was listening to the graceful voices, she could feel herself stir. Before she could open her eyes, she started to hear voices.

"_Hey, I think this one's waking up._"

Violetta opened her eyes and found a group of men looking down at her. The sun was up in the sky, shining down on her body. That was weird. Wasn't it raining cats and dogs earlier? Perhaps the sky cleared up? She had been knocked out but she didn't know how long. As she tried to lift herself up, one of the men quickly bent down and prevented her from doing so.

"Miss, please do not move." He said. "We need to get you to the hospital."

"Oh no, I feel perfectly fine." Violetta said.

"Maybe you know that, but we don't." The man said. "Just sit tight. The ambulance will be here in a minute."

Violetta looked at this man more clearly, and noticed that he was dressed in a tan suit, wearing a tan hat. She moved her eyes to the other men, and they were all wearing the same thing by the looks of it. She looked around the area where she was, and she seemed to be in a park. There were old-fashioned police cars parked on the road nearby. Dozens of people were gathered on the road while police were trying to keep them back. These people were wearing old-fashioned outfits.

_Am I dreaming?_ Violetta thought.

"Whoa! Careful!" A man called from behind her. She turned around and widened her eyes, lightly gasping as she saw the bus she was riding on earlier. It was all busted up and dirty. It had cracked into three pieces and it was smoking a little. The windows were broken. The ground beneath was covered in dirt, and the tires were flat and into the ground, like it had fallen onto the earth. There were officers going into the bus, checking it from the inside.

Violetta soon started to hear an ambulance from a far distance. It soon arrived from behind the buildings and approached them. People came out and started loading Violetta onto the ambulance.

"Guys, I'm telling you, I feel fine." Violetta said, trying convince them that she was alright.

"We are not sure about that, miss." Another man said.

Violetta shrugged and just looked around the ambulance. Everything was old-fashioned, and yet familiar. She started waiting as she laid on the table for something to happen, and soon the police and drivers came back to the ambulance, carrying two unconscious girls. One of them had wavy brown hair, wearing a white shirt with a yellow lightning symbol on it and jeans. The other one had dark-brown hair in a French braid and freckles on her face. She was wearing a blue-and-white-stripped shirt and jeans. Violetta watched as they placed them on the tables. When the officers and the drivers gathered outside, they closed the doors. A minute later, Violetta felt the engine turn on and soon the ambulance started moving.

Violetta laid down on the table and started thinking to herself. The previous events that happened started coming into her mind. The school bus was forced to go into a different direction due to the flooding on the roads. They made it to a thin path and the bus stopped in the middle of train tracks. That's when… a train hit the bus. But was she dreaming? …Or what?

The three girls were taken to a hospital in about ten minutes. The doctors immediately took the girls into the same hospital room to be checked out. They found nothing wrong with Violetta and the two girls; it's just that the two girls were unconscious. Violetta found that extremely weird since a train hit them. Victims would either be dead or unconscious like the girls, and have cuts and bruises all over them. But Violetta did not feel bad at all and she wasn't bleeding or anything.

Violetta was laying on a soft, white hospital bed while the two unconscious girls were laying on their own in similar beds. Violetta didn't know two much about these two girls. All she knew was that they were in the classroom next to her and they went on the same bus home. But why did Violetta wake up before them? And where was everyone else?

* * *

Jane's eyes fluttered open and she coughed. A sharp pain suddenly hit her head and she groaned, bringing her hand up to her head. She opened her eyes completely and found herself in a dirty alleyway. There was dirt and lost papers flying around as wind past through. Some of the dirt flew into her eyes and Jane closed her eyes in pain, groaning more. She lifted herself up and started walking blindly through one of the directions of the alleyway as she rubbed her head with her right hand and tried to get the dirt out of her eye with her left one.

_What happened?_ Jane thought. She remembers getting onto the school bus with her friends, and then she fell asleep. What was she doing in the middle of an alleyway? When she finally succeeded in getting the dirt out of her eye, she opened her eyes and looked at the direction she was going. She began to notice that there was something different about the people and cars. They all looked like they came from the old years, like around the 1930s or 40s.

Right when that was said in her mind, Jane suddenly noticed a cartoon pass the alleyway on the sidewalk. Jane stopped dead in her tracks and looked blankly at the end of the alleyway. She looked back into her memories and remembered watching the movie, '**Who Framed Roger Rabbit**' in Ms. Woods's class. But as the main character, Eddie Valiant, was taking a job from the boss of the toons, R.K. Maroon, a teacher came in and told her she had to finish a few tests. That made her mad, but she didn't fight it.

She's not the fighting type, never was. Jane was always known as a shy loner, but the 'loner' part disappeared when she met some new friends by the names Violetta and Samantha. They were great friends. Always sticking up for her when it came to Selena and Jasmine. Always inviting her to go to places.

But where were they? And how did she get here? Was it just a dream? This place did look like the movie. What was going on? Jane's mind was loaded with questions, and she was too afraid to walk out into the opening. She did look different after all. What would people think of her? But what about her friends? She needed to find them. Jane took a deep breath and started walking toward the end of the alleyway.

* * *

Violetta was still laying on the hospital bed, softly singing another one of her favorite Celtic Woman songs, "Songs from the Heart: Walking the Night/ The World Falls Away."

_It's calling through the dark _

_It's reeling in my heart _

_The sounds of the pipes on the wind _

_The streams of the song, carry me along _

_Sending me dancing again _

_From above and below _

_A sound soft and low _

_And the music's flowing through me like before _

_And the song that we once knew _

_Brings me back to you _

_The pipes play within me once more _

_Your songs are in my heart _

_They light the dark _

_So come give me your hand _

_Now we'll dance tonight _

_In the blazing light _

_And the years will fade away _

_Fade as you play _

_Play through the dark _

_Play my heart_

The door opened and two of the men in the suits came in. They saw that Violetta was still the only one awake. One of them come over to Violetta's side of the bed.

"Hello miss, are you still doing alright?" He asked.

"Yes." Violetta replied. "Could you please tell me where we are?"

"You're in the Los Angeles hospital." The man replied. "I'm Lieutenant Santino. Do you mind if we ask you a few questions?"

Violetta looked at him and then at the other man, who was waiting at the doorway. She then answered. "Go ahead."

"Are you aliens?" The man at the door suddenly blurted out.

"Sorry. He's new." Lieutenant Santino said before turning back and giving the other man a glare.

"What does he mean by that?" Violetta asked, raising an eyebrow in suspicion.

Lieutenant Santino looked back at the raven-haired girl. "You mean… you don't know what happened?"

"No." Violetta quickly replied. "Besides the train… I'm not sure what happened."

"Train?" Lieutenant Santino questioned.

Before Violetta could reply, she heard a groan and she quickly turned her head to her left. The two girls started waking up.

"Ugh! What happened?" The girl with light brown hair asked. She sat up straight and put her hand on her head before turning and looking at Lieutenant Santino and Violetta. Her green eyes widened when she saw them.

"…Lieutenant Santino?" The girl asked.

The lieutenant widened his eyes in response. "… How do you know my name?" He asked.

The girl didn't answer. Instead, she leaped out of the hospital bed and dashed over to the window, which was covered by the curtains. She opened them, letting the sunlight in. The other girl in bed winced at the sudden light.

"Oh…my…gosh." The girl said. "WE'RE IN THE MOVIE!"

* * *

Samantha opened her eyes and quickly realized where she was. She could see a cartoonish world. She quickly lifted herself up and looked around. She recognized the colorful buildings and the happy cartoons that were walking on the streets. Samantha was on the edge of an alleyway, looking at was known as… Toontown. Had she died somehow and gone to Heaven?

She lifted herself up and smiled at the happy town. Maybe she did! How did she get here though? She remembers being in the bus with her friends, and that's pretty much it. And where are they? Samantha looked back at the alleyway that she was in, but she didn't see her friends. Maybe they're somewhere else in Toontown.

This is the perfect opportunity to go explore this place a little! Samantha fixed herself up a bit before happily trotting out of the alleyway and making her way through Toontown.

* * *

"You're in the… what?" Lieutenant Santino asked.

"We're in the frickin movie! I can't believe it!" The girl exclaimed.

"What're you talking about?" The girl in bed asked, rubbing her eyes.

"Abigail, look!" The girl exclaimed. She grabbed Abigail's arm and dragged her over to the window like a little kid.

Abigail looked closely at the city. Violetta leaned a little over the bed and saw that they were possibly on the second floor of the hospital. It was an old-fashioned-looking city, like what Violetta saw before, and pretty much what she has been seeing ever since she woke up.

"Holy crap, we are." Abigail replied.

"What do you guys mean?" Violetta asked.

The light-brown-haired girl and Abigail turned around.

"Oh, hello." The girl greeted. "Aren't you the girl on my bus?"

"Yes." Violetta replied. "I'm Violetta."

"Hi! I'm Stacey. This is Abigail." Stacey greeted, also introducing Abigail as she waved her hand.

"Sorry to interrupt, but what do you mean by 'movie'?" Lieutenant Santino asked.

Before Violetta could intervene, Stacey already spoke. "Oh! Where we come from, this whole place is a movie!" Stacey exclaimed.

Violetta raised an eyebrow. _Do they mean…?_ Violetta thought.

Lieutenant Santino and the other man said silent for a minute before Lieutenant Santino spoke up. "...So… this... basically means you can… predict the future?" He asked.

"I guess so, yeah." Abigail replied,

"Excuse me, but how did we get here?" Violetta asked. "And what did your friend mean by, 'aliens'?"

"Well… the bus that all of you were in… it fell from the sky." The other man said.

"It… what?!" Violetta asked in shock.

"As much as it's hard to believe that this is all, a, 'movie' where you come from, you all did fall from the sky." Lieutenant Santino said.

"But doesn't that mean we should be dead?" Stacey asked.

"And where's everyone else?" Abigail asked.

"You three were the only ones we found on the bus." Lieutenant Santino said. "Although, a couple of people in the crowd did mention bodies of other kids falling out of the bus before it hit the ground."

"Oh no! I hope they're okay." Abigail said in worry.

The room was silent for about a minute.

Violetta spoke up. "So… what happens now?"


	3. Chapter 3

Violetta, Stacey and Abigail remained in the hospital for another hour. The three girls begged Lieutenant Santino to be let out of the hospital. They also promised that they wouldn't try to leave if they were let loose. They were just going to explore and try to find the other kids. The lieutenant said he would talk to the other officers and see what they could do.

Stacey explained to Violetta that her class was watching a movie called, '**Who Framed Roger Rabbit**'. Stacey and Abigail were really getting into it, but by the time they got to the part where Eddie Valiant and Lieutenant Santino got to the 'Acme Factory', the bell for the first period rang. Violetta told the two friends that she had watched this movie when she was eight, but she had forgotten what had happened. She was watching it in her own class, but she had to leave class early to finish a SAT test.

The lieutenant came back and told the girls that they were free to go, as long as they did what they said earlier, to not leave the city and to find more kids. The three girls kept their promises and the Lieutenant Santino led them out of the hospital. They had to go out the back door because of the amount of reporters outside. When the three girls got out, they were so happy to be walking around, well, at least Stacey and Abigail. Violetta wasn't as excited as they were, she more anxious because she was worried about her friends. They probably woke up already and might be freaking out. And what about the other kids that were on the bus? They might've not even seen the movie.

As the kids were walking, Violetta began to notice how much they were being stared at. Violetta even heard someone say, "Hey, are those some of the kids that fell from the sky?" Violetta ignored any bad comments as the three girls continued on. As they went deeper in, Violetta began to notice that there were toons walking around. At first she thought she was going to faint, until she remembered that she was in a world where humans and toons both live together. Stacey and Abigail were getting very excited, even though they hadn't watched the entire movie. Violetta found that odd but she decided to ignore it.

Eventually, they came across some buildings where they have seen the most toons. Stacey was suddenly, 'getting a feeling' and she dragged the two girls inside one of the buildings. Violetta realized they were studios because when they were pulled in, there was a set and they were filming two toons in a kitchen. After Stacey was done pulling the two girls inside, Violetta got a better look at these two toons. There was a rabbit and a baby. That's when it came to Violetta. It was Roger Rabbit and Baby Herman! The toons she was watching at the beginning of the **Who Framed Roger Rabbit** movie! Violetta was starting to feel excitement rise up in her suddenly. The rabbit was going through pain as he zoomed around the kitchen while the baby was peacefully climbing the kitchen. After it was finished, in other words the fridge falling on Roger's head and the door opening, the director shouted, "CUT!" as he saw Roger with tweeting birds.

The director came storming up to Roger with the scripts in his hand. "Cut! Cut! Cut! Cut! CUT!" The director said as he slammed the papers on the floor in front of Roger.

"What the heck was wrong with that take?!" Baby Herman asked in frustration.

"Nothing with you, Baby Herman. You were great! You were perfect! You were better than perfect! It's just Roger. He keeps blowing his lines!" The director said before turning to Roger and plucking one of the tweeting birds from the cycle around his head. "Roger, what's this?"

"A tweeting bird?" Roger replied sheepishly.

"A tweeting bird?" The director asked before taking the scripts off the floor. "Roger, read the script. It says rabbit gets conked, rabbit sees stars. Not birds, stars! You're killing me!"

"For crying out loud, Roger!" Baby Herman yelled in Roger's face before turning away. "How many times do we have to do this darn scene?! I'll be in my trailer! Taking a nap!" The angry kid looked at the three girls suddenly and then paused. "You three! In my trailer!"

Violetta's expression changed from shocked to confused before turning to Stacey and Abigail. "What happens now?" Violetta asked.

Abigail shrugged her shoulders. "Not sure. But we should probably get in there." She said.

The three girls quickly followed Baby Herman into his trailer. It was very small, perfect for his size. Baby Herman turned around and took a look at us. "Aren't you the girls who fell from the sky?" He asked.

"How did you know that?" Violetta asked, now alarmed.

"It's all over. You gals are all over the papers." Baby Herman said as he took a newspaper from his counter and showed it to the girls. It showed a picture of them being loaded into the ambulance and talks about them being inside the movie.

"Oh great." Violetta said sarcastically.

"Is it possible you could tell me what Roger's problem is?" Baby Herman asked.

"Uh- no." Stacey replied quickly, widening her eyes in alarm a bit.

Violetta turned and looked at her suspiciously, but then turned back and looked down at the infant.

"How can you girls not know?" Baby Herman asked.

"Well, we only watched a small portion of the movie, you see." Stacey replied.

"Okay. Do you think you gals can do a job for me?" Baby Herman asked.

"Of course!" Abigail exclaimed.

"I need you to figure out what's going on with Roger. He's been acting really terrible with the cartoons. Either it's because there were one two many refrigerators dropped on his head, or it's the rumor going on about his wife having an affair with Marvin Acme." Baby Herman explained. "There's somebody I want you to go with. His name is Eddie Valiant, a private eye detective. He's already assigned to this little case, but just tell them that I sent ya."

"Where can we find him?" Violetta asked.

"He usually hangs out at the bar at Terminal Station with his girlfriend, Delores." Baby Herman replied.

"Alright, thanks." Stacey replied before the three girls left the trailer.

They walked out of the studio and went through a whole crowd of toons before getting to the exit out of the studios. When they made it out, a red trolley stopped on the road in front of them. The three girls approached it and the conductor opened the door. Stacey paid for the three girls to get on, and they climbed into it.

When they took their seat, Violetta turned to Stacey. "Stacey, what was with the suspicious behavior back in Baby Herman's trailer?" She asked.

"Suspicious…? Oh! You mean when Baby Herman questioned us about Roger's problem?" Stacey asked.

"Yeah." Violetta said.

"Well, it would probably be best if we kept what happened in the movie to ourselves, otherwise it might screw up what we know will happen in the movie." Stacey explained.

"Someone in our class who already watched the movie told us that it can be kind of thrilling, and someone else does die, like Marvin Acme." Abigail said.

"Marvin Acme dies?" Violetta asked.

"Yeah. And unless we want to die, we'd better keep our mouths shut." Stacey said.

Violetta nodded before turning to the window in worry. Well, this wasn't good. It wasn't good at all. Violetta doesn't know about a couple of the kids on her bus, but some of her classmates go on the same bus as her, and they all watched half of the movie. Will they tell anybody what happens? And what about Samantha? She watched the whole thing! Violetta shifted a little in her seat, still looking out the window. Now that the word is out that in their world, this place is a movie, was the villain gonna start to look for them. There's no doubt that there's a villain in this movie, not to mention the Nightmare Scene. They had to find them at all costs.

The trolley took them deeper into the city. When they reached a certain stop, Stacey had them get off at that point. When they climbed off the trolley, they went across the street to what was called, 'The Terminal Station' like what Baby Herman mentioned earlier. They went inside and up the steps. There they found a bar, darkened by the lack of light. They went up to the bartender. The bartender looked up at the three girls, at first like she didn't care, but then her eyes widened a little bit when she saw them.

"Are you the…?" The bartender stopped.

"Girls who fell from the sky?" Violetta finished her question. "Yep. We were sent by Baby Herman to look for someone named Eddie Valiant. Did he come to this neighborhood by chance?"

"Yeah, he's still in the neighborhood." A man said to them. The three girls turned their heads and saw a man on a stool, drinking from a shot glass. "You're the girls he sent?"

"Yeah. He just gave us the job, so I'm guessing he just gave you the call, right?" Abigail asked.

"Yeah. Are you all sure you're up for this job?" The man asked.

"Why not?" Violetta asked. "I'm Violetta. This is Stacey and Abigail."

"Nice to meet you. Eddie Valiant." The man said.

"Eddie?" A joking voice asked.

The three girls turned and saw a man with a look on his face like he was laugh. He approached Eddie and sat next to him. "So who's your client, Mr. Detective to the stars?" He asked in a joking manner.

As he rambled on, Abigail put out both her arms and backed Violetta and Stacey up. "Might wanna stand back." She said.

"Why?" Violetta asked.

Suddenly, Eddie kicked the stool that the man was sitting on backward, and it zoomed past the three girls. Eddie held the man down. "Listen Angelo, I, don't, work, for toons!" He growled before stuffing an egg into his mouth.

The girls stood there, a little petrified at what just happened, especially Violetta. It was obvious the other two girls knew it was coming, but why did he do that? Eddie turned around and signaled the girls to follow him out. They did so and he led them out of the bar.

* * *

Jane had been walking for the past hour and so far she hadn't found anyone she recognized. Her feet were killing her because they ached before she started walking. Was she the only one who came? When Jane finally decided to stop, she caught a glimpse of something familiar at the corner of her eye. She turned her head and saw a newspaper on the ground. Someone must've dropped it. Jane kneeled down and picked it up. She gasped when she saw three girls on the paper. One of them she knew, it was Violetta! The other two girls she never met, but she knew that they went on the same bus as her. Jane looked down at the article and started to read.

"'_**Girls fell from the sky:**__ After the city sees a school bus fall from the sky, along with kids falling from the sky in mid-air, three girls, one awake and two unconscious, are found in the remains of the bus. Taken to the hospital for a check up, but seemed to be unharmed. One of the girls, Stacey, claims that they come from a universe where our world is a movie. Another girl, Violetta, claimed that their school bus was going home when the bus suddenly stopped in the middle of train tracks. A minute later, a train hit them and they all blacked out._'" Jane read out loud.

_We were hit by a train?_ Jane thought. That explained the aching. She did remember falling asleep and that's it. It says they were taken to the hospital. She would have to ask for directions. She folded the newspaper and tucked it in her pocket. When she was done, she looked up to find someone nearby, Her eyes landed on a building called, 'The Terminal Station'. She saw a familiar man come out of it, and it appeared to be Eddie Valiant, the main character of the movie, "**Who Framed Roger Rabbit**". So she really was in the movie! Not only did that shock her, but she also spotted three familiar figures following Eddie out. Jane squinted her eyes and recognized them. It was Violetta and the two girls!

Before Jane could run out into the street to reach them, shiny darkness suddenly blocked her entire view. Jane was surprised at this and she backed up to see what had gotten into her way. It was an old-fashioned black van. The door opened and without warning, brown, cartoonish-furry arms reached out of the darkness of the van and grabbed onto Jane's shirt. Jane squeaked in surprise and tried to pull away from them, but they were too strong as then pulled back and threw her into the van. She hit the floor of the van hard, and groaned by more aches in her head. This van really smelled like smoke and paint thinners on the inside.

"We got _el chica_, boss." A voice with a Mexican accent said.

When Jane tried to lift herself up, she was pinned down by someone. That scared feeling began to take over her as she tried to fight off whoever had her down.

"Hey, knock her out or tompthin!" Someone else said.

Jane tried harder before something hit her very hard on the back of her head. She felt woozy before she closed her eyes and let her body hit the floor again, now unconscious.


	4. Chapter 4

"Um, Stacey, where are we going?" Violetta asked.

"To the Ink and Paint Club. That's where Roger Rabbit's wife works." Stacey replied.

It was now night, and the group headed into an alleyway. They approached a door and Eddie knocked on it. A little sliding door for eyes to peek through opened, and a pair of toon eyes looked out to them.

"What's the password?" A grumpy voice asked.

"Walt sent me." Eddie replied.

The sliding door closed, and the entire door opened. Eddie led the girls inside, and behind the door they spotted a giant gorilla wearing a tuxedo.

"Nice monkey suit." Eddie commented sarcastically.

"Wise a**." The gorilla replied.

Violetta and the other girls scooted away from him and then followed Eddie down the steps. They started to hear music coming from two large doors downstairs.

"_Oh my gosh! We're going to actually see Donald Duck and Daffy Duck play together!_" Abigail whispered, excited.

They made it to the large doors and Eddie pushed them open. It showed a large room with people at tables and the penguins from Mary Poppins walking around as waiters. On the stage, were the actual Donald Duck and Daffy Duck, playing the pianos like crazy.

"Hey, cut that out!" Donald said, eyeing Daffy.

"Does anybody understand what this duck is saying?" Daffy asked the stage as he eyed Donald. Violetta looked around the club and saw an octopus as a bartender. Maybe some of the kids from the bus came in here. If they watched at least half of the movie, then they probably would've gotten in.

"I've worked with a lot of wise crackers, but you are despicable!" Daffy Duck said.

Eddie took the girls over to a table, big enough for all of them to sit down in.

"This is the last time I will work with someone with speech impediment!" Daffy Duck yelled.

"Oh yeah?!" Daffy Duck asked. To Violetta's surprise, Donald grabbed Daffy and threw him into the piano. He took the lid and closed it. Daffy only managed to free his mouth.

"This means war." Daffy Duck declared.

As the group started to sit down, a man next to our table, with a happy look on his face, took out a pen and squirted a large amount of ink onto his shirt. The man burst out laughing. "Ha ha ha ha!"

"Oh you think that's funny?" Eddie asked, angered.

"Oh, it's a panic." The man said, still laughing.

"You won't think that's funny once I stick that pen up your nose!" Eddie growled loudly as he lifted the man up by his shirt.

"Now calm down son, will ya? Look." The man points at Eddie's shirt as the ink starts to disappear. "The stain's gone. It's disappearing ink. No hard feelings, I hope. I'm-"

"I know who you are." Eddie interrupted. "Marvin Acme. The guy who owns Toontown. The gag king.

"If it's Acme, it's a gasser." Marvin Acme said. "Put it there, pal."

Marvin took Eddie's hand, and he suddenly started to buzz. Eddie quickly pulled his hand away and saw that it was a hand buzzer. "The hand buzzer. Still our biggest seller!" The man laughed again.

Violetta turned her attention back to the two ducks as they went on a small rampage on stage. They kept hitting each other and playing the piano at the same time. Eventually, the two ducks were taken off stage using two hooks. People were even applauding after that. Stacey and Abigail also applauded and laughed at them. Violetta had to admit though, it was a little funny. She chuckled and clapped her hands.

Marvin Acme tapped Eddie shoulder and Eddie gave him his attention. "Those ducks are funny. They never get to finish the act!" The man laughed.

As a penguin came over and gave Eddie a drink, Violetta started to hear someone calling out, "Cigars? Cigarettes?" Violetta turned her head and saw the actual Betty Boop coming their way with a tray of cigars. She spotted them and called out in surprise. "Eddie Valiant!"

Eddie turned her way. "Betty?" He asked in surprise as well.

"Long time, no see." Betty replied with a wink.

"What're you doing here?" Eddie asked.

"Work's been kinda slow since cartoons went to color. But I still got it, Eddie." Betty said and then singed her theme song.

Eddie smiled. "Yeah. You still got it." He said.

Betty's eyes turned to us and she lightly gasped. "Are you the girls who fell from the sky?" She asked.

"Uh-huh." Abigail replied.

"You all are wearing nice clothes." Betty commented.

"Thanks!" Stacey exclaimed.

"Excuse me Ms. Boop," Violetta started. "As you probably know, there were more of us that came down from the sky, and I was wondering if you saw any of them come in here recently."

"No, there hasn't been anyone like you in here." Betty replied.

The people in the room started clapping, especially the men as they started howling and crowding around the stage. Marvin Acme was especially excited at whoever was coming up next.

"What's with him?" Eddie asked Betty.

"Mr. Acme never misses a night when Jessica performs." Betty answered.

"Got a thing for rabbit, huh?" Eddie says.

The crowded stopped talking as a woman started singing from behind the stage. The curtains opened and a toon woman came out, beginning to sing. Violetta was not expecting this. She as expecting a female rabbit to pop from the curtain. Instead it was a toon human!

After Jessica Rabbit sung, came down to them and messed around with Marvin Acme and Eddie Valiant, she got back onto the stage and disappeared behind the curtains. The crowd had given her a big round of applause while Eddie Valiant just sat there, looking at the stage, shocked. The girls got up, ready to go.

"_So what happens now?_" Violetta whispered to Stacey.

"_We have to follow Jessica._" Stacey whispered back.

They all looked at Eddie, who was still looking at the stage.

"I wonder who he gets out of this." Abigail muttered to the two girls. She reached her arm across the table and patted Eddie's shoulder.

Eddie jumped out of his seat. "Alright. Let's go." He said.

The small group followed Marvin Acme backstage, where Jessica also went. When they managed to hide behind a pile of boxes, they peeked over and saw Marvin knock on Jessica's door.

"Who is it?" Jessica asked, opening the door.

"Jessica dear, have no fear, your Marvin is here." Marvin said happily as he gladly walked inside.

Eddie led them over to the door and he kneeled down to look through the keyhole. Stacey and Abigail were waiting patiently while Violetta watching with a confused expression.

Violetta turned to Abigail. "_Aren't we supposed to be taking pictures?_" She asked.

Abigail opened her mouth to answer, but was interrupted when a large shadow loomed over them. They heard low growling as a large furry hand reached over and patted Eddie on his shoulder. Eddie and the girls turned their heads and saw the large gorilla from earlier who let them in.

"What do ya think you and these girls are doing, chump?" The gorilla asked.

"Who're you calling 'chump'? _Chimp!_" Eddie asked.

The gorilla growled loudly and grabbed Eddie by the back collar of his shirt. The girls had no other option but to follow them as they headed for the back door. When they got there, the gorilla opened it and threw Eddie into the garbage! The girls quickly ran out of the building before the same thing could happen to them.

"And don't let me catch your peepin' faces around here again!" The gorilla yelled before slamming the door shut.

The girls turned back to Eddie and Violetta helped Eddie up. Eddie brushed himself up and looked back at the door. "OOGA BOOGA!" He yelled while scratching his armpit.

The girls giggled. Eddie quickly shushed them and signaled them to follow. They went over to a window in the building, where they were beginning to hear Jessica and Marvin talking.

"I've got everything set up. Right here, on the bed." Marvin said.

"Oh, not tonight, Marvin. I have a headache." Jessica said.

"But Jessica, you promised." Marvin pleaded.

"Oh alright. But this time, take off that hand buzzer." Jessica said.

There was a pause. "Patty cake, patty cake, patty cake." Marvin kept repeating.

Eddie took out a camera and started to take pictures as he peeked in the window. They started to hear Jessica call out Marvin's name, and Eddie stopped taking pictures, looking in the window, wide-eyed.

"You gotta be kidding me." He said.

* * *

"PATTY CAKE?! PATTY CAKE?1 I DON'T BELIEVE IT!" Roger cried, nearly screaming as tears poured down his face and he repeatedly hit his head on the blinds of the window. He approached Maroon's desk and sat down, repeatedly banging his head on it. "PATTY CAKE! PATTY CAKE! IS IT TRUE?!"

"Take comfort, son. You're not the only one whose wife played patty cake on him." Maroon said, handing Roger handkerchief.

Roger took it and blew his nose until it was soaking wet and gave it back to Maroon, who reluctantly took it back. The girls were waiting by the side of the wall. Violetta felt terrible for Roger, having to go through this.

"I just don't believe it." Roger cried. "I won't believe it! I can't believe it! I shan't believe it!"

"Believe it, kid. I took the pictures myself. Your wife played patty cake." Eddie said, bringing the pictures over to Roger for him to look at.

Roger snatched the pictures and flipped through them, hysterical. "No. Not my Jessica! Not patty cake! This is impossible! I don't believe it! It can't be! Jessica's my wife! This is ABSOLUTALY IMPOSSIBLE!" Roger let the pictures fly. "Jessica's the light of my life! The apple of my eye! The cream in my coffee!"

"You'd better start drinking it black cause Acme's taking the cream now." Eddie said and then took a sip from a shot glass full of alcohol.

"Hard to believe it. Marvin's been my friend and neighbor for thirty years. Who would've thought he was a sugar daddy?" Maroon asked.

"Somebody made her do it. That has to be it." Roger sobbed.

"Now drink this, son. It'll make you feel better." Maroon said as he handed him a shot glass of alcohol.

Roger took it and drank it all. All of a sudden, Roger started twitching and changing colors like crazy. Stacey warned Violetta to stand back as Roger's cheeks started puffing up. Half of Roger's body shot up, sounding like train whistle as he started blowing out air. After a minute, Roger's body went back to normal.

"Thanks. I needed that." Roger said before his head fell on the desk. The three girls came over to Roger and started patting and rubbing his back, trying to comfort him. It worked as his whimpering died down.

"Son of a b**ch." Eddie mumbled. "Look Mr. Maroon, I think our work here is finished. So how about that karat you owe me, huh?"

"A deal's a deal." Maroon said, handing him a slip.

Roger slowly lifted his head off the top of the desk, a little dazed.

Maroon came up, along with Eddie. "Roger, I know all of this is painful now, but you'll find someone new. Won't he, Mr. Valiant?" Maroon asked, turning to Eddie.

"Yeah sure. A good-looking guy like that? The dames will be breaking his door down." Eddie replied. Violetta couldn't tell if he was being sarcastic or not.

"Dames?! What dames?! Jessica's the only one for me!" Roger shot up and asked Eddie, grabbing Eddie's tie. "You'll see! We're gonna be happy again, got that?! Happy! H-A-P-P-I!" Before they knew it, the rabbit ran out through the window, leaving a rabbit-shaped hole in both the blinds and the glass.

"Well at east he took it well." Eddie said.

Violetta looked at the window with a blank expression on her face. There the rabbit went, she thought, and she remembered that the movie was called **Who **_**Framed**_** Roger Rabbit**. Did that mean… that someone's gonna die tonight? Her eyes trailed to the floor as those thoughts went through her head, and she looked back up at the window. Goosebumps rose though her. But she had to remember this was just a movie, although there was a possibility that one of them could get seriously hurt, or even killed.

That reminded her. There has been no sign of any other kids from the girls' universe. People in the city did say they fell from the sky, but was there a chance that they were mistaken with broken off pieces of the school bus? The bus _was_ pretty jacked up when Violetta last saw it. She wondered what they did with it. But that didn't matter. What mattered was the other kids, and that they were alright.

But where are they?

* * *

"_Hold still… I almost got it._" Kenneth whispered as he was helping a blonde boy get his foot out of a hole in the cement. He managed to get it out without severely hurting the kid.

"_Thanks._" The blonde guy whispered.

"_Okay._" Kenneth replied before turning back to a group of kids in the darkness of an alleyway. "_Who are we still missing?_"

A girl with chestnut hair approached Kenneth with her phone in her hand. This girl had stormy green eyes and was wearing a white shirt with an olive on it and jeans. "We're still missing… Abigail, Samantha, Violetta, Stacey, Jane, and the twins: Marcus and Martha." The girl said.

"Thanks, Olivia." Kenneth replied.

"Jane?" A girl with red hair in the back asked. "Is that the scaredy-cat girl I always see hiding behind Violetta and Samantha?"

The teens started to murmur 'yes' in agreement.

"Shut up, Morgan!" Kenneth said, defending the friend of Violetta. "We don't have time to be talking about anything like this! Right now, our main priority is to find the others."

"Guys…" The blonde boy muttered. "I'm pretty sure we're in that movie we were watching at our school."

"Come on, Connor! Really?! I have never heard a question like that come out of your mouth before!" Someone in the background said.

"But haven't you noticed anything familiar about this town?" Connor asked.

"I don't know, you guys. Connor does have a point." Kenneth said as he peeked out of the alleyway. "It does kind of look like the city of the movie we watched."

"What movie?" Olivia asked.

"We were watching a movie in our class yesterday called, '**Who Framed Roger Rabbit**'. It's about Los Angeles in 1947 where both humans and cartoons live together. There's more to it, though." Kenneth said. "We only got halfway through, to the part where Eddie and Roger let Benny the Cab out of the back of this van."

"My class watched it, too." Conner mentioned. "We only got to that part, too. Before the bell rang. I really wanted to see what happened."

"My class didn't watch it." Someone said.

"Neither did mine." Another said.

"Well, look." Kenneth began. "I remember my friend Violetta talking to her friend Samantha. Samantha said that it was one of her most favorite movies. We just have to find her, and the others of course, and then have her tell us what happens and then that's that."

"I can't believe what I'm hearing!" Morgan yelled. The girl came closer, revealing that she had light-brown eyes and was wearing a red-plaid shirt with black stripes and jeans. She almost looks like she could be related to Marcus and Martha. "It's impossible to come into a movie!"

"Then how do you explain all of this, Morgan?" Connor asked.

Morgan turned back to the crowd, where Connor was. "Well, then where are all of the cartoons? I haven't seen any! Have you?!" She asked.

"We've only searched, like, about one-fifth of the city, Morgan. Maybe they're somewhere else." Kenneth said.

"Even if we _did_ fall into a movie, which I'm not saying happened, how are we supposed to get back to Oregon?" Morgan asked.

Before Kenneth could answer, he heard the engine of a car pull up. Kenneth turned around and saw an old-fashioned black van flash its lights on him and the large group of teenagers. Kenneth turned around but backed away, his arms raised in front of the kids to prevent any harm from coming to them. He recognized this van, and he knew whom it belonged to from the movie. As the doors opened, and five familiar characters came out, Connor turned his head to Morgan, who was right beside him.

"You were saying…?" He asked.


	5. Chapter 5

***BOOM!***

Violetta jolted awake and the upper half of her body quickly lifted itself up. She heard another loud thud next to her and she turned her head quickly, her eyes widened with fear. She quickly relaxed when she saw that it was just Lieutenant Santino in front of her, holding a cigarette in his mouth.

"Where the heck were you three?" He asked with a mad look.

As Stacey and Abigail started to awaken, Violetta responded. "Oh, sorry. We had completely forgotten. You see, we got a job from Baby Herman and we-"

"I know what happened. He called me. I'm just mad that you three didn't come back to the hospital. We thought you were kidnapped, or that you actually did leave the city." Santino said with a firm voice.

"Again, very sorry. It won't happen again." Violetta said.

She heard Eddie groan and turned her head to him as he woke up and looked at the lieutenant and the violet-eyed girl.

"Eh, Lieutenant Santino. Where'd you come from?" Eddie asked as the lieutenant walked over near the front door.

"Gee wiz, Eddie. If you needed money so bad, why didn't you come to me?" Lieutenant Santino asked.

"So I took a couple of dirty pictures. So kill me." Eddie said as he poured himself another small drink into a shot glass.

"I've already got a couple of stiffs on my hands, thank you." The lieutenant said as he eyed the three girls in bed. Stacey and Abigail were now awake and had their bodies up.

Eddie turned to the girls and turned back to Santino. "The girls? You're here to pick them up?" He asked.

"That's one thing, but that's not the main reason why I'm here." Santino said. "Marvin Acme. The rabbit cacked him last night."

Violetta stared at Santino in shock. Stacey and Abigail were a little shocked, but they must've known this was coming.

"What?" Eddie asked, in shock also. "Where?"

"The Acme Factory." Santino replied.

* * *

The gang headed into the city. On the way, Stacey and Abigail reminded Violetta in secret that this is where the movie stopped, so they don't know what happens from here on out. Violetta was getting more fearful. She remembers from earlier that she watched the movie, but long ago. She can't remember too much. Would someone try to ask her what happens?

The car stopped, and Violetta looked out the window to see a large building with sign at the top that said, '**Acme Factory**'. The girls got out of the car and followed Eddie and Santino as they led them to the building. Eddie suddenly stops and looks at a random direction, or so they thought. The girls turned their heads and gasped as they saw a cartoon town going crazy on the other side of a brick wall.

"Now what?" Santino asked, coming over and taking the cigarette out of his mouth.

"This is the closest I've been to Toontown for a while." Eddie said.

Violetta studied Eddie's face for a moment. He seemed to be paralyzed with shock. Violetta turned back to Toontown. It was so happy and sounded like a parade. Suddenly, there was a yelling noise and something came flying out of Toontown like a rocket. When it came to them, Violetta saw that it was just Yosemite Sam.

"Ow! Ow! My biscuits are burning!" Yosemite Sam said as his backside was on fire. When he found a puddle of water, he quickly sat in it.

"Come on everyone, let's get this over with." Lieutenant Santino said.

They came in through a small front door that was next to two giant ones for cars to come in. They saw a bunch of equipment that didn't look like toon stuff at all. Violetta lifted an eyebrow before she noticed all the crates and boxes around. Maybe they're inside of everything. She looked beyond the supplies and saw a safe tied to rope in the middle of the factory. There was a line of white tape on the floor next to it, and it was in the shape of a person's body.

"Just like a toon to drop a safe on a guy's head." Santino joked out loud. Violetta noticed as Eddie turned to Santino with the same look he showed outside while looking at Toontown. Santino turned to him. "Sorry, Eddie. You'd better wait here."

Santino left the four of them, and when he disappeared behind the crates, Eddie started walking away.

"Uh, Eddie, Santino told us to wait here." Violetta said.

Eddie ignored her as he started looking around and eventually lifted his head up. As the three girls followed him, Violetta lifted her head and saw Jessica Rabbit up on a second floor, talking to some other detectives.

"Hey Chisel, get a load of this." A cop said as he took out some kind of black circle. "Seen one of these?" The cop had it fly onto the wall and it stuck there. Violetta watched in amazement as he just stuck his hand right through it. The other cops laughed in response.

"Hey guys." A detective called as he took out a toon hammer. The three girls almost shrieked as a boxing glove suddenly shot out of it, hitting the boxes in the back a few times. After the man was done using it, he put the toon hammer away and began to talk. "Didn't you used to be Eddie Valiant? Or did you change your name to Jack Daniels?" He laughed as the other laughed with him. But when the cops noticed the girls, they stopped laughing and started to murmur things to each other.

The girls ignored them and followed Eddie over to the safe that was dropped on Marvin Acme's head. Someone was taking chips of paint off the rope.

"What's that?" Eddie asked.

"Paint from the rabbit's glove." The man replied.

"Mr. Valiant?" The voice of Jessica Rabbit was heard and everyone turned around to see her. Violetta and the others jumped as Jessica raised her hand and smacked Eddie across the face.

"I hope you're proud of yourself!" Jessica yelled and turned around, heading for the exit. "And those pictures you took!"

_Geez._ Violetta thought. She heard the sound of wheels and she turned to see two cops rolling Marvin Acme's body out of here. The cop in front doesn't see the stack of crates behind him as he runs into them. The top crate fell over and a bunch of toons shoes just started running out like a box of mice! Detectives and cops started coming in to help put the shoes back inside the crates. One of the toon shoes, a red one, hopped over and kicked the cop in the back in between his legs. The cop dropped the other side of the table that was carrying Marvin's body away, and something fell out of Marvin's hand. Violetta saw that it was the hand buzzer from last night. She saw Eddie come over to the hand buzzer, kneel down and attempt to grab it. But as he was about to clench his hand around it, a black cane prevented him from closing.

"Ow!" Eddie said. His eyes, along with the girls' eyes trailed up and saw a tall man wearing a black judge suit. He wore a black hat and thin glasses.

"Is this man removing evidence from the scene of a crime?!" The man asked, looking up at Santino.

"Uh, no, Judge Doom. Valiant here was just picking it up for you." Lieutenant Santino said before looking at Eddie. "Weren't you, Eddie?"

"Hand it over." Judge Doom said, brining his hand up.

"Sure." Eddie said as he pushed the hand buzzer into the judge's hand and he started to tremble.

Eddie took the buzzer off his hand. "His number one seller." He said.

The girls couldn't help but giggle a little, and quickly stopped when the judge gave Eddie a creepy smile. "I see working for a toon has rubbed off on you." He said.

"I wasn't working for a toon! I was working for R.K. Maroon!" Eddie said.

"Yes. We talked to Mr. Maroon. He told us that the rabbit became quite agitated when you showed him the pictures. The rabbit said one way or another, he and his wife were going to be happy. Is that true?" Judge Doom asked.

"Hey pal, do I look like a sonographer?" Eddie asked.

"Shut your yap, Eddie. The man's a judge." Lieutenant Santino said.

"That's alright, lieutenant. From the smell of him, I say it was the booze talking." Judge Doom said. "No matter. The rabbit won't get far. My men will find him."

Suddenly the girls heard the sound of doors burst open. They turned their heads and moved out of the way as a black van came in through the two large front doors. It passed the girls and stopped behind the safe, knocking down a few boxes.

"Weasels?!" Eddie asked.

"Yes. I find they have a special gift for the work." Judge Doom replied.

The doors swung open and five weasels, wearing different colors of suits, popped out. "Alright ya mugs, fall out!" Pinky said.

"You find the rabbit?" Judge Doom asked.

"Don't worry, judge. We've got deforments all over the city. We'll find him." Pinky replied as the gang piled up.

As the three men continued to talk, the weasels turned their heads and saw the three girls. The girls and the weasels eyed each other for a moment before Pinky spoke up.

"Eh, aren't ya dolls the ones who fell from da' sky?" Pinky asked.

"Yep." Stacey replied.

"How'd ya get in here?" Pinky asked.

"We came with Eddie Valiant." Violetta replied.

"The newspapers say that where ever you came from, our world is a movie. That true?" The blue weasels asked.

"Uh… yeah." Violetta replied, becoming anxious.

"Hmm." Pinky hummed as he examined Violetta. He took out something from his pocket. Violetta couldn't exactly see what it was, though. "So… what happens?"

That hit Violetta. She also remembered the weasels a little bit now from the movie. She remembers that the weasels were mean and like a gangster, but she also found them kind of cute when she was little.

Before Violetta could answer, Stacey spoke up. "Abigail and I only watched up to the point where we approach the Acme Factory. Violetta watched the movie when she was little, but she doesn't remember what happened." She said.

Should Stacey have said that? Violetta kept her eyes on the weasels as they turned all their attention to her. She gave them a nervous grin as Pinky squinted his eyes in dark suspicion. Their eyes changed direction as they went to Violetta's right. They walked away from the girls and went over to the van, opening the back doors.

Violetta was hearing a squeaking noise and she turned her head to see Judge Doom walking over to the back of the van, holding the red toon shoe that escaped a few minutes ago.

"_Psst!_" The girls turned their heads and say Eddie signaling them to come over. They did so and came to his side. Eddie leans over to Santino. "How did that gargoyle get to be a judge?"

"Spread a bunch of semolians around a few years back. Bought the election." Santino replied.

Violetta watched as Judge Doom approached the van and took off the lid of a gray barrel, steam screeching out.

"What's that?" Violetta asked.

"A few years ago it was thought that there wasn't a way to kill a toon, until Doom found a way. Turpentine, Acetone, Benzene. He calls it the Dip." Santino replied.

"I'll catch the rabbit, Mr. Valiant. Then I'll trial him, convict him… and execute him." Judge Doom said as he hovered the shoe over the barrel of Dip. He slowly started putting it in, and the shoe whimpered in pain. Stacey put both hands over her mouth, Abigail only put one hand over her own mouth, and Violetta just stood there in shock.

When Judge Doom was done, he turned back and looked at the group with a scary look, almost like he was threatening them. The girls heard the weasels laugh in the background.

"That's one dead shoe, eh boss?" The green-suited weasel asked.

"There not kid gloves, Mr. Valiant." Judge Doom said as he took out his red paint-dripping glove. Violetta shivered as it looked like blood. The judge was making his way toward them. "This is how we handle things down in Toontown. I think you of all people would appreciate that."

After the sudden drama that just happened, Violetta kept her eyes remaining on the weasels. She noticed that they were eyeing her, too. They were whispering to each other.

After Judge Doom walked away, Santino spoke up. "Alright, you three." He said, bringing Violetta's attention to him. "We should get you down to the hospital."

Violetta suddenly had an idea. "Um, actually, can we stay with Eddie for a while longer?" She asked.

Santino seemed to be surprised with Violetta since she asked that. "You want to stay with him?" He asked.

"Yeah. We don't want to be stuck in the hospital." Violetta said before turning to Eddie. "Can we?"

There was a pause as Eddie started to think for a bit. "Eh, why not?" He asked.

"Well, okay. That's at least one less stiff on my hands anyway." Santino said.

"Thanks." Violetta replied with a smile.

Right after she said, 'thanks', she though she heard a growl from somewhere. She looked around but there was no one paying any attention to the small group. She shrugged her shoulders before following the group out the door.


	6. Chapter 6

The four of them went back to Eddie's office. Violetta couldn't help but think about those weasels. She was trying her best to remember what they did in the movie, but it was all a blur. They went upstairs to the second floor of the building and saw a woman with a baby carriage in front of Eddie's office door. She bent over, giving something to the baby, and then taking out a lighter, lighting it before sticking it into the carriage.

"Whoa, hey!" Abigail yelled as the group ran over to the woman.

"Hey, wait a minute!" Eddie yelled as he pushed the woman away from the carriage.

The girls looked in surprise to see that it was just Baby Herman, holding a cigarette in his mouth. Violetta was gonna say. Who kills a kid right in front of a detective's office? Baby Herman took the cigarette out and blew smoke out of his mouth.

"I've been tryin' to make him quit but he just won't listen to me." The woman said.

"What da' you know, you dumb broad? You got the IQ of a rattle!" Baby Herman said before turning to the girls. "And where have you broads been?!"

"Excuse me?! Watch what you call us!" Violetta snapped. "And we were with Eddie Valiant, working on what you told us to do!"

"Oh, so you're Valiant?" Baby Herman asked, looking at Eddie.

"Yeah." Eddie replied.

"I wanna talk to you about the Acme murder." Baby Herman said before turning to the woman. "Hey, psst, doll! Why don't you go downstairs and get me a racin' form?"

Baby Herman slapped her backside to get her moving. "Ok, I'm going!" She said before walking toward the stairs.

Eddie saw her leave and then turned back to Baby Herman. "A ladies' man, huh?" He asked.

"My problem is I've got a fifty year old loss and a three year old dinky." Baby Herman said.

"Yeah. Must be tough." Eddie said.

"Look Valiant, the rabbit didn't kill Acme. I should know. He's a dear friend of mine. I tell you, the whole thing stinks like yesterday's diapers." Baby Herman said and then took out a newspaper from his carriage, handing it to Eddie. "Look at this. The papers say that Acme left no will. That's a load of succotash! Every toon knows that Acme had a will. He promised us that he would leave Toontown to us toons! That will is the reason why he got bumped off."

"Has anybody ever seen this will?" Violetta asked curiously.

"Uh, no, but he gave us his solemn oath." Baby Herman replied.

"If you believe that that gag king could give you a solemn, then the gag's on you, pal." Eddie said as he turned the carriage to get to the door. The girls followed.

"I just figured that since you're the ones who got my pal in trouble, you might wanna help get him out." Baby Herman said.

Violetta got mad and spun around. "Hey, we were doing the job that _you_ told us to do! Just like Eddie was doing the job that Maroon paid him to do! It's not our fault!" She snapped again.

"Alright you little broad, if you're so smart, _and_, if where you come from, this whole place if a movie, then what happens?" Baby Herman asked. "I'll pay ya to tell me."

Violetta gritted her teeth in anger. He knows he already asked that question. She grabbed the handles of the carriage. "You know what, save your money for a pair of elevator shoes!" Violetta yelled as she pushed the carriage away.

"No, wait!" Baby Herman yelled at the carriage went backward. The woman from earlier came back up and the carriage ran right into her.

The small group went inside and Eddie took off his coat. Violetta was still mad, a little red in the face. She really didn't want people to start asking those questions about what happens in the movie when she couldn't even remember herself, and she desperately tried to. Even if she did remember, telling them what happens could screw up the whole thing like Stacey said yesterday.

Eddie came over to his desk and sat down. "It isn't our fault the rabbit got himself in trouble. All we did was take a couple of lousy pictures." Eddie said as he poured another glass and then looked up at the girls. "Am I right?"

"Definitely." Abigail quickly replied.

Eddie smiled and then drank the alcohol. When he put it down, he looked at the paper with wide eyes, which Violetta noticed. "What is it?" She asked.

"Look at this." Eddie said.

Violetta came over and looked at the newspaper. The shot glass was like a magnifying glass as it showed a better view of what looked like Marvin Acme's pocket. In his pocket showed… the will! "So Baby Herman was right!" Violetta exclaimed.

"You know what? Heck with it." Eddie said, getting out of the chair.

Violetta frowned at Eddie as he walked toward his set of drawers. "What do you mean, 'You know what? Heck with it'? You're not gonna try to solve it?" She asked.

"I'm not doing it. I don't help toons." Eddie replied.

"Who wouldn't? They're funny, sweet-"

"Not all of em'." Eddie said, cutting Violetta off. "Anyways you saw Baby Herman and those weasels."

Violetta turned her eyes into a random direction and thought for a moment. They were mean, but when you think about the weasels…

"I'm tired. I'm gonna sleep for a bit." Eddie said as he took off his shoes and laid down on his bed.

Guess the girls will have to entertain themselves in the meantime, but Violetta noticed something moving under the covers of Eddie's bed. She turned to the girls to see if they could see it, and they could. Stacey and Abigail quickly came over to Violetta.

"_What is that?_" Abigail whispered.

"_I'm not sure._" Stacey whispered back.

As Eddie was turning onto his side, two familiar ears popped out of the bed, and then the head of… Roger Rabbit! When Eddie came onto his side, he and Roger's eyes opened at the same time. They both yelled in surprise and hopped out of the bed. Eddie stood up straight and Roger stood in front of the closet door.

"How'd you get in here?" Violetta asked in curiosity.

"Through the mail slot. I thought it would be best if I waited inside; since I'm wanted for murder." Roger replied.

"No kidding. You know, just talking to you could get us into wrap for even bedding." Eddie said.

"Does anybody else know you're here, Roger?" Abigail asked.

"Nobody. Not a soul… well, except…"

"Who?" Eddie asked.

"Well, you see…" Roger said as he hopped onto the bed. "I didn't know where your office was, so I asked the newsboy. He didn't know, so I asked the fireman, the green grocer, the butcher, the baker, they didn't know… but that pretty blonde girl with the green eyes wearing that clover shirt… she knew."

Violetta widened her eyes. "Wait, what?!" She asked in shock. _Is he talking about Samantha?_

Eddie suddenly grabbed Roger in anger and started walking over to the door. "In other words, the whole dang town knows you're here! Get out!" He yelled.

"No, wait Eddie!" Violetta pleaded. "I think he might have seen-"

"Please, Eddie! You're making a big mistake! I didn't kill anybody! I swear! His whole thing's a setup! A scam! A frame job! Eddie, I could never hurt anybody!" Roger begged as Eddie tried to push Roger out, that wasn't working, so Eddie tried to pull him off the door. "My whole purpose in life… is to make… people… LAUGH!"

Eddie finally managed to get Roger off the door as he fell back, but Roger just jumped onto the bed.

"Okay, okay, sure! I admit it! I got a little steamed when you guys showed me those pictures of Jessica! So I rushed over to the Ink and Paint Club," Eddie tried to grab him, but Roger hopped out of the way in time and Roger continued. "But she wasn't in her dressing room, So I wrote her a love letter."

"So…" Violetta said, trying to put the pieces together. "In a fit of jealousy, you wrote your wife a love letter?"

"That's right. I knew that she was just an innocent victim of circumstance." Roger said.

"I suppose you used the old lipstick on the mirror routine then, huh?" Eddie asked as he lifted himself up and rested his arms on the side of the bed.

"Lipstick yes, mirror no." Roger said as he took out a paper from his pocket. "I found a nice clean piece of paper. 'Dear Jessica, how do I love thee, let me count the ways… One one-thousand! Two one-thousand! Three one-thousand! Four one-thousand!"

Eddie lifted himself up, with Stacey's help. "Why didn't you just leave the letter there?" He asked, walking over to his desk.

Roger hopped off the desk and got into Eddie's way. "Obviously, a poem of this power and sensitivity-" Roger yelled in pain as Eddie yanked his ears. Violetta clenched her teeth, thinking that that had to hurt. Roger continued. "must be read in person, so I went home to wait for her. But the weasels were there waiting for me, so… so I ran!"

"So why come to us? We're the ones who took the pictures of your wife!" Eddie reminded him.

"Yeah, but you're also the guy who help all the toons! Everyone knows that when a toon's in trouble, there's only one place to go: 'Valiant & Valiant'" Roger said.

Violetta widened her eyes in surprise and turned her full attention to Eddie. "You're a toon detective?" She asked.

"Not anymore." Eddie replied.

As Eddie approached the other side of the desk and started to sit on the chair, Eddie got up and yelled, "GET OUT OF THAT CHAIR!"

The girls jumped and Roger started to tremble, slowly getting out the seat.

"That's my brother's chair." Eddie said.

"You have a brother?" Stacey asked.

"Where is he?" Roger asked, grabbing a picture frame and looking at it. "He looks like a sensitive and sober fellow."

"That's it." Eddie growled as he grabbed the telephone. "I'm callin' the cops."

"Go ahead, call the cops." Roger said as he sadly started walking away. "I come to you for help and what do you do? You turn me in."

"No wait, Roger!" Violetta called, but stopped when Roger, 'accidently' went into the closet. "Uh…"

"That's the closet!" Eddie called. "Stoop."

Eddie walked over to the closet and opened it. Roger Rabbit didn't seem to be inside. Well, he couldn't have just disappeared. Eddie looked around until Roger's hand appeared some clothes and latched a handcuff onto his wrist.

Roger's face appeared. "Eddie Valiant, you're under arrest." Roger said.

"Get out of there!" Eddie said as he pulled Roger out and he landed on the bed. "You idiot! I ain't got keys for these cuffs."

"Are you serious?!" Abigail asked.

A siren noise was coming from outside, and Roger suddenly hopped over to the window, dragging Eddie with him. Violetta followed behind and looked out the window. The black van from earlier parallel-parked on a crooked angle, and not surprisingly, the weasels came out, heading over to their building.

"The weasels!" Roger yelled in fear. He started jumping around, looking for a place to hide. He wasn't getting far with the handcuffs around his wrist. He jumped into a drawer, but Eddie pulled him out.

"Come on, you guys! You're all my only hope!" Roger begged.

There was a knock on the door. "Open up in the name of the law!" Pinky's familiar voice yelled on the other side of the door.

"Please, everyone! There's not justice for toons anymore! If the weasels get their hands on me… I'm as good as Dip." Roger said and then his teeth chattered.

"Don't make us wait, everyone! We just want the rabbit!" Pinky yelled again.

"What are we gonna do, guys? What are we gonna do?" Roger asked.

…

"What's all this, 'we' stuff?" Eddie spoke up. "They just want the rabbit."


	7. Chapter 7

The sound of a million bullets blasted though the door, and then Violetta heard the doorknob fall onto the floor. She then started to hear the weasels as they breathed in a creepy way.

"Looks like they gave us the slip, huh boss?" A weasel with a Mexican accent voice said.

"Nah. They've got that rabbit stashed somewhere." Pinky's voice said.

Violetta was becoming nervous as she was helping Eddie wash his laundry.

Eddie noticed her. "_Just keep scrubbing._" He whispered.

Violetta did what she was told and continued to scrub. She could hear the weasels' footsteps behind her, and then she heard Pinky exclaim, "Hold it right there!"

Eddie turned around, his hands still in the sink. "Hello, boys. We didn't hear ya come in." He said.

Violetta kept her focus on the laundry as she heard Pinky pull up a chair and stand on it, pointing a gun at both Violetta and Eddie. "Okay you two, where's the rabbit? And where are the other two girls?"

"Haven't seen the rabbit." Eddie replied.

"They're putting some makeup on." Violetta replied.

Pinky squinted his eyes at Violetta in dark suspicion again before his nose twitched and looked down at the water. He started sniffing and then looked back up at her. "What's in there, doll?"

Before Violetta could respond, Eddie did before her, taking out a sock. "My laundry." He said.

Pinky quickly covered up his nose in disgust, almost causing Violetta to giggle.

"Geez, Valiant." Pinky said before getting off the chair.

Roger suddenly popped out of the water and spit out water from his mouth while breathing in air from his nose. As Pinky started turning his head, Eddie and Violetta quickly pushed Roger back into the water. Eddie turned back to Pinky and grinned, almost laughing.

Pinky squinted his eyes again and then turned his head to the other weasels. "Search the place, boys." He said.

As the weasels started to search the apartment, they started to hear girls singing, coming from the bathroom. The blue-furred weasel raised his tommy gun while the crazy weasel raised his razor and started giggling insanely. They stalked up to the door, which was closed but there was a creak in the door. The blue-furred weasel used the tip of the gun to slowly open the door. The two weasels saw the girls from earlier. One of them was checking their eye for some reason and the other one was putting lipstick on.

Stacey, the closest, noticed the weasels from the corner of her eye and she looked down at the weasels. She almost squeaked in surprise as she saw them staring at her and Abigail. "…What?" She simply asked.

"Nothin'" The blue-furred weasel said before blowing out a ring of smoke. Stacey slowly dodged it but it hit Abigail. Abigail coughed.

"Sorry, doll." The blue-furred weasel said.

"It's fine." Abigail replied before inhaling the smoke. "I like the smell of smoke."

"Hee hee! Funny dolls, huh?!" The crazy weasel asked.

Pinky came up back onto the chair. "Look wise guys, we got a reliable tip-off saying that the rabbit was here, and was seen by several others. So cut the bullshtick." Pinky said in a threatening matter as he started bringing the gun closer to their faces.

"You keep talking like that and I'm gonna have to wash your mouth out." Eddie said as he grabbed a bar of soap and shoved it into Pinky's mouth, causing the weasel to fall back and off the chair.

The other weasels heard Pinky fall off and they went to see what happened. Pinky lifted himself up and tried to breath as the soap was stuck in his mouth. Bubbles started coming out of his mouth. The other weasels began to laugh.

"Stop 'dat laughin'!" Pinky yelled with soap still in his mouth. The weasels still laughed, and soon the two girls in the bathroom started to laugh with them. Pinky managed to spit out the soap and it hit the blue-furred weasel, causing him to shoot up and hit the window. The two girls stopped laughing. "Stop 'dat laughin'!" Pinky yelled as he grabbed a toilet plunger and came up to the green-suited weasel and the crazy weasel. "You know what happens when ya can't stop laughin'?!" Pinky asked as he hit the two weasels on their heads. The last weasel was still laughing, until Pinky threw the toilet plunger at his mouth and it hit him, silencing him.

"One of these day, you're gonna die laughin'!" Pinky said as he made his way over to Eddie and Violetta and hopped back onto the chair. "As for you two and your buddies doll," Pinky said, referring to Violetta. "Step outta line and we'll hang you, and your laundry out to dry." Pinky finished his sentence in a low, scary tone and a laugh, sending a shiver down Violetta's spine.

Pinky got off the chair and walked away toward the door. "Come on, boys." He said.

When they heard the door close, Eddie let Roger out of the water. Roger came out again and squirted water from his mouth. They heard footsteps again and Stacey and Abigail came into the kitchen.

"They're gone." Stacey said.

"Jeepers, you guys. That was swell. You saved my life! How can I ever repay ya?!" Roger asked, before jumping onto Eddie. He suddenly gave Eddie a slobbery kiss on the lips! Violetta and the other girls widened their eyes and covered their mouths, beginning to laugh hysterically.

Eddie managed to take Roger off and throw him at Violetta. Violetta caught him, still laughing.

"For starters, don't ever kiss me again!" Eddie answered.

The small group went over to the Terminal Station bar from before, where they learned that the bartender, Delores, is in fact Eddie's girlfriend, and that the bar has a secret rotgut room for probation. Roger stayed hidden inside Eddie's coat until they got inside the room. Delores let the group in and Roger soon went nuts.

"Oh, look at this! It's a spyhole!" Roger said as he dragged Eddie over to a small spyhole in the wall.

As they were doing that, Delores found a toolbox. Inside was a metal cutter that cane help get the cuffs off Eddie and Roger. Violetta helped Delores as they dug through the box and found a sharp metal cutter. Delores took it and brought it over to Eddie.

"I thought you said you'd never take another toon case again! What'd ya have? A change of heart?" Delores asked.

"Nothin's changed! Somebody's making patsies out of all of us and we're gonna find out why!" Eddie said as he took the metal cutter and went over to a crate, putting his arm down as he started to cut through the metal.

"Hold still, will ya?" Eddie said.

Violetta wondered how he was gonna hold still, until she saw Roger's hand slip through the cuff.

"Does this help?" Roger asked.

"Yeah, thanks." Eddie replied. He continued to cut until realization hit him and he stopped. He slowly lifted his head up, an angry look on his face as Roger quickly put his yellow-gloved hand back through the cuff.

"Oh boy." Violetta muttered.

"You mean to tell me that you could've taken your hand out of that cuff at any time?!" Eddie asked, gritting his teeth.

"Oh no, not at any time." Roger said with a worried look at first, but then smiled. "Only when it was funny!" And then ran over to a counter as Eddie growled loudly.

Roger shot over behind the counter where Delores and the girls were hanging out. "Come on, Eddie! Where's your sense of humor?" He asked.

"Is he always this funny, or only on days when he's wanted for murder?" Delores asked.

"My philosophy is this: If you don't have a good sense of humor, you're better off dead." Roger told everyone.

"You just may get your wish unless we can figure out what happened to this." Eddie said as he took out his newspaper and through it at the gang, which Delores caught.

"What is it, Eddie?" Roger asked.

"Just look at it." Eddie replied.

Delores opened the newspaper for everyone to see, and it showed Marvin Acme 's will circled in red.

"Mr. Acme's will." Roger said.

"Yeah, and I think that your wife played the part for Maroon." Eddie said.

"So what's the scheme, Eddie?" Delores asked.

"I don't think they got to the will." Eddie said.

"But how do you know?" Delores asked.

"Because they were still looking for it after they killed him." Eddie replied.

"Anything I can do?" Delores offered to help.

"Maybe you can go down and check the probate." Eddie replied.

"Oh yeah, check the probate. When my cousin Bugs Bunny had a problem with his probate, he had to eat these big pills and drink lots of water." Roger said.

"No, not prostate." Violetta corrected. "Probate."

"So let me get this straight. You think my boss, R.K. Maroon, dropped a safe on Marvin Acme's head, so that he could get his hands on Toontown?" Roger asked.

"Yep, that's my hunch." Eddie said as he gave one last shove with the metal cutter and the cuff finally broke. Eddie ad Delores lifted themselves up. "Uh… can Roger stay here for a couple of days?"

"He's not gonna do anything crazy, is he?" Delores asked.

As Roger started messing around with his ears, Violetta spoke up. "What about us?"

"You three need to come with me. I think I know where we can find some more clues." Eddie said.


	8. Chapter 8

"Eddie, may I remind you that breaking in is also a crime?" Violetta asked.

"Well, we're not getting far thanks to whoever is making patsies out of us. We have no other option." Eddie replied.

Before they left, Violetta asked Roger about that girl he got directions from to get to Eddie's office. She asked him if she gave her name, and Roger said no. She asked him what she was wearing and he said that wore a white shirt with a clover and blue jeans. Violetta knew that that had to be her, but Roger mentioned that she was in a hurry to go somewhere and he managed to catch her just in time before she ran off. At least Violetta knew that she was all right at that point. That at least _someone_ was all right. But what about the others?! Violetta had gasped in her mind a while ago and was thinking on their way to their destination. What if the others fell into like a lake or something?! What if they were kidnapped while they were still unconscious?! WHAT IF THEY'RE DEAD?! Violetta had to get a grip. There haven't been any kinds of reports like that yet, besides the Acme murder.

Where Eddie took them was not something Violetta expected. He took them back to the Ink & Paint Club, specifically the window where Eddie took the pictures. Eddie was planning on breaking into the dressing room to find more clues!

Eddie lifted his hat up to the window and punched it, the force causing the glass to break. The girls were careful not to get cut by the falling pieces. Eddie put his hat back on his head before taking a few chunks of glass off the top of the window that didn't come off. He then started to climb in, and then fell in, letting out a groan.

"Eddie, you alright?" Abigail lightly called.

Eddie started to groan again, and then the girls were hearing sounds like things were hitting him.

"Eddie what's going on in there?" Violetta lightly called.

"Girls… don't come… in." Eddie groaned and then the noises of the hitting stopped. They heard a door open and then footsteps scurrying away. Violetta stopped wasting time and climbed up to the window with Stacey and Abigail following behind. When they got in, they found Eddie on the floor with the bottom of his coat over his head, preventing him from seeing anything. The girls helped him up and then Eddie looked mad. "I told you girls to not come in."

"We're not gonna let you do this alone." Violetta said.

Eddie studied her face for a moment and then nodded. "Alright." He said before turning his attention to the door, which was closed. "Alright." He repeated, growling this time. He quickly came over to the door and opened it, and a familiar form was blocking the way. The four of them slowly looked up and saw the gorilla. "Oh no."

The gorilla punched them all, knocking them out.

* * *

Jane was crouched on the ground in the corner of the dark room, her knees up as she hugged them against her chest. She was scared. Not terrified, just scared. She was kidnapped by what seemed to be a group of five toon ferrets yesterday for unknown reasons at first. The next morning she woke up in this place. It was cold, and it smelled like smoke and paint thinners, just like the van. She tried to escape, but the door was locked from the outside.

Eventually, all five of those ferrets came in, interrogating her. They were asking questions about like what happens in the future and stuff. She knew that they were referring to the movie since her world has it as a movie. She told them the truth, telling them that when Eddie Valiant was taking a job from R.K. Maroon, a teacher pulled her out of class. The ferrets didn't believe her and threatened to hurt her if she didn't tell them what they wanted to know. Jane prepared for the worst, until the green-suited ferret got in their way. He told them that maybe any other kids they find will tell them more information if they just keep looking. The ferrets left after that.

The green-suited weasel came back an hour later. His name was Greasy, and he explained who the other weasels were. He was actually very nice with a Mexican accent, and when Jane called him and the patrol ferrets, he chuckled and said that they were weasels. He told her where she was; she was in Toontown, which was the same place Eddie Valiant and R.K. Maroon were talking about. It also explained what the walls looked like, since they were dramatically prison-like with their dusty gray brick walls on the inside.

Jane waited for a while until she saw light as the door creaked open and Greasy came in. He seemed to be panting for some reason.

"I've got some good news." Greasy replied, breathing heavily.

"Yes?" Jane asked, patient.

Greasy suddenly breathed in a large amount of air before letting it out. "Most of da' other kids have been found." He answered.

Jane gasped. "Really?!" She exclaimed.

"Yeah, but da' boss wants them in different rooms." Greasy replied.

"Hmm." Jane hummed disappointedly. "Why is he so mean?"

"That's just da' way he is." Greasy replied. "He even hit us cause we didn't stop laughin'."

"Ey, Greasy." Jane heard Wheezy's voice and saw the familiar smoke come into the room from the door. "Eddie and da' other girls were caught in da' rabbit's wife's dressing room."

"Kay." Greasy replied.

"Other girls?" Jane asked.

Greasy turned to Jane. "Three _chicas_ were seen with Eddie Valiant earlier today." He replied. "They broke into Jessica Rabbit's dressing room."

'Well, alright." Jane replied. "See you later."

"_Adios_." Greasy replied with a smile, showing his sharp weasel teeth before closing the door, regretting leaving Jane alone in the dark.

* * *

Violetta was beginning to hear another Celtic Woman song in her sleep called, 'The Water Is Wide'. But it was soon interrupted as the darkness disappeared and Violetta opened her eyes. She opened them fully and saw Judge Doom standing tall, towering over her and her friends. She heard her other friends begin to groan.

"Pick them up." Judge Doom ordered.

The gorilla's furry arms came into view and he pulled Violetta up, setting her into a chair. He did the same thing to Eddie and the other girls. They groaned as he picked them up and forced them into the chairs. The gorilla got out of the way and Judge Doom approached them.

"Running around in a lady's dressing room." Judge Doom said before tsking. "What were you looking for?"

"Last week, some heavy breather wanted one of my nylons as a souvenir." Jessica Rabbit replied from the back of the room.

"Look doll, if I'd have wanted underwear, I would've broken into Fredrick's of Hollywood." Eddie replied, glaring at Jessica.

"We were looking for Marvin Acme's will." Violetta said.

"Marvin Acme had no will." Judge Doom said as he sat into an armchair. "I should know. His estate is under my jurisdiction."

"Oh there was a will, alright." Eddie said. "And Jessica Rabbit and R.K. Maroon killed him for it."

"That's absurd!" Jessica objected.

Violetta remembered what happened before she was knocked out and spoke up. "Someone else was in here looking for the will, too." She pointed out.

"Yeah. Probably some of Maroon's flunkies." Eddie said. "We would've caught em' if cheetah here hadn't have interrupted us."

The gorilla angrily stomped over to Eddie and attempted to grab him, but the judge stopped him by putting his cane in the way.

"Take it easy, Bongo." Judge Doom said. "We'll handle Mr. Valiant our own way… downtown."

"Downtown?" Eddie asked. "Fine. Let's get a hold a Santino. We'd be happy to go downtown."

"Oh, I'm not talking about that downtown." Judge Doom said as he leaned in a little. "I'm talking about downtown _Toon_town."

Everything was silent for a moment. Violetta was wondering why Eddie was suddenly quiet, turning her head and saw that Eddie's face expression was blank, his mouth hanging open just a tiny bit. The four of them heard the door open, and the Toon Patrol came walking in.

Pinky came up to them first. "We warned you four to stay out of this case, but you didn't." He said as his eye started flashing, kind of scaring Violetta.

"No, no please. Not Toontown!" Eddie begged lowly.

Violetta raised an eyebrow at him. _What's wrong with Toontown?_ She thought. She watched as the blue-furred weasel grabbed Abigail and the crazy weasel got Stacey. The green-suited weasel took Eddie, despite his begging. Pinky came up to Violetta and pointed his pistol at her, signaling her to get up. She reluctantly stood up and followed the others as they led them out the door.

When they were brought outside, the weasels led them to their black van. They stuffed them in the back and closed the doors shut. The girls tried to comfort Eddie as he was shaking with his eyes wide open and his mouth a little dropped like before. Violetta was guessing he must have a strong fear of Toontown. She tried to ask him why, but he wouldn't answer.

Anyways, after about say, a ten-minute drive, the car finally stopped and turned off completely. The girls heard footsteps and snickering before the doors opened and they saw the weasels smirking. The weasels lead them out of the van and Violetta looked at their surroundings. They were actually in a cartoon-looking town, which was darkened by the night. The weasels took them to a police department, which looked a little old.

"Alright. Tie them up in the large room." Pinky said after they came into the police department. "It's time to unterrogate them all this time."

"What're you talking about? You _did_ question all of us." Abigail said. "And it's _interrogate_, with an 'i'."

"SHUT UP!" Pinky snapped at Abigail before turning to the four weasels. "Take them!"

The weasels took the four humans into a large room with a bunch of chairs spread out. They tied them up to the chairs and soon left the room, just leaving them in there.

"…Aren't they gonna interrogate us?" Stacey asked.

"They probably have to do something first." Violetta said. She turned her head to see how Abigail was doing, and Abigail had her head down, frowning.

"Abigail? You okay?" Violetta asked.

"He's so mean." Abigail said as he lifted her head up, still frowning. "The weasel in the pink."

"Well, guess that's how you've got to be you've got a job like this." Violetta said.

The door slammed open, making the girls jump while Eddie just casually turned his head. Violetta almost shrieked in surprise and happiness when she saw whom the weasels brought in. The first person they brought in was a girl about their age and had light-brown hair with jeans. The girl widened her green eyes when she saw them.

"JANE!" Violetta screamed.

"VIOLETTA!" Jane screamed back. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah! Are you?!" Violetta asked as she tried to get out of her seat. But then she realized she was still tied to the chair.

"I'm okay." Jane replied.

Violetta noticed that the green-suited weasel who had Jane by the hands was watching them. He brought Jane over and tied her up next to Violetta, and Violetta could tell by Pinky's face expression that he was angry. The rest of the kids were brought in, including Kenneth.

"Kenneth!" Violetta exclaimed.

"Violetta you're here!" Kenneth exclaimed back.

"Thank goodness! I thought you guys might've died!" Violetta said.

"Okay, okay! Enough with the lonversations!" Pinky snapped.

"Enough with your nagging, Pinky!" Violetta snapped back.

"Actually…" Jane said, leaning into Violetta's ear. "His name is Smarty."

Violetta frowned in confusion and turned to Smarty. "You're name is Smarty?" She asked.

"Yeah!" Smarty snapped. "What's yours?"

"Violetta." Violetta replied.

Smarty frowned in confusion as well. "What kind of name is _Violetta_? Why do they call you that?" He asked harshly.

Violetta was getting angrier at this guy, or weasel. "Well why do they call you Smarty?" She asked.

"Because I'm the smartest out of the Toon Patrol." Smarty replied with a satisfied grin.

"Smart? You can't even say some of your own words right." Violetta said.

"For once, I agree with her." A red-headed girl said, who was all the way at the end.

Violetta leaned her head over to see who said it. It was Morgan. "Morgan?" She asked. "I didn't know you go on my bus."

"Cause you can't see me with those, 'violet eyes' of yours." Morgan replied, not looking at her.

Violetta sighed in frustration and turned her head back to Smarty.

"Enough of this!" Smarty snapped. "Now we want to know what you know happens in the future! You all saw the novie!"

"See?" Violetta asked after hearing Smarty say 'novie' instead of 'movie'.

Smarty took out whatever it was he had last time, and Violetta widened her eyes in fear when he flipped it and saw that it was a switchblade. He pointed it at her throat. "SHUT UP!" He snapped like he did to Abigail. Then he pointed his switchblade to everybody else. "What happens?! Where is the rabbit?!"

"Look Smarty, some of us haven't even watched the movie." Kenneth explained. "Some have only watched half of it, too."

"Wait a minute." The blue-furred weasel said, looking at Violetta. "I remember 'Violet Eyes' here saying that she watched it when she was younger. She must know something."

"Oh yeah." Smarty said, his eyes narrowing darkly at Violetta. He pointed the switchblade at Violetta. "What happens?"

Violetta noticed as everyone leaned in, looking at her with curious eyes. Violetta started to get uncomfortable. "Guys, I don't remember. I only saw it once and that was eight years ago." She said.

"You'd better start gremembering, you fraud broad!" Smarty snapped, bringing the switchblade closer to her neck.

That's it; Violetta had it. She brought her right foot up and kicked the switchblade out of Smarty's paw. After that, she kicked Smarty in the gut, sending him flying. Wheezy started to take out his tommy gun while Psycho was taking out his switchblade. Greasy also took out a switchblade of his own. Violetta wasted no time as she stood up with her arms holding the chair. She swung it around and the legs of the chair hit weasels, sending them all flying like Smarty. Jane, Stacey and Abigail all gasped as they looked at the weasels, and Violetta gave them a weird look before turning to everyone else.

"Come on, let's go!" She commanded as she dropped the chair. The others got up and managed to drop their chairs.

However, Eddie was having a problem getting his arms loose. "Uh, little help." He said.

Violetta came over and turned around, using her tied up hands to try and slip the chair out of his arms. However, it wouldn't budge. She turned her head to call out to her friends to get help, but they were busy helping the weasels up.

"Are you okay?" Jane asked.

"_Si. Gracias, chica._" The green-suited weasel answered.

"You alright?" Stacey asked.

"Hee hee! Yessss!" The crazy weasel replied.

"Are you hurt?" Abigail asked.

"No, I'm okay." The blue-furred weasel responded.

Violetta gave them a confused expression and was about to ask them what they were doing, but she shut her mouth when she saw Smarty getting up. She tried to get the chair loose from Eddie's arms, but then Eddie stopped her.

"_Just get the others out of here. Go to the bar_." Eddie whispered. "_I'll make sure your friends are okay_."

Violetta reluctantly nodded and signaled the others to follow her. They all headed toward a door, and Violetta turned around, opening it before they all ran out as fast they could.

Smarty got up and dusted himself up before he looked around to see that most of the kids are gone. "Darn it!" He turned his head and saw the three girls helping the weasels up. "You idiots! You let the other kids escape!"

Stacey heard Smarty's words and she turned around, looking at the almost empty room. The kids she saw were starting to pop into her head. There was of course Violetta, Kenneth, Jane, Morgan, the other kids… but she didn't see Marcus, Martha or Samantha.

She turned to Abigail. "Did you see twins: Marcus and Martha, or Samantha?" Stacey asked.

Smarty's expression changed from angry to interested. "Samantha… I remember those teens saying something about a girl named Samantha remembering everything that happens." He said with an evil grin.

"Oh no." Jane muttered.

"Come on, boys." Smarty said. "Let's give them their punishment."


	9. Chapter 9

Violetta led the other teenagers through the streets of Los Angeles. There was no one outside during the night, so no one would be calling the cops if they noticed they had their hands tied back. Violetta found the Terminal Station and brought the kids inside. A girl named Olivia asked Violetta why they were going to a bar and Violetta explained that they already met the bartender Delores and can trust her.

When they got in, Violetta asked Delores for help to untie them. As Delores helped untie the teenagers, Violetta explained to her their little situation. Delores agreed to hide them in the secret room with Roger. She led them into the secret room and gave them some blankets and pillows to sleep with. So now the kids were asleep, comfortable on the ground surprisingly. But the only ones who couldn't sleep were Violetta and Roger. They were wide awake, so Violetta told Roger everything that happened while they were gone. Roger was shocked to hear that they were caught by the weasels.

After she told the story, Violetta tried to think of ways to make herself fall asleep. The Celtic Woman songs came into her mind and she was softly singing the end of the song, 'Sailing'.

_I am dying _

_Forever trying _

_To be with you _

_Who can say _

_We are sailing _

_We are sailing _

_Home again _

_Across the sea _

_We are sailing _

_Stormy waters _

_To be with you _

_To be free _

_To be near you _

_To be near you _

_To be free…_

As Violetta was starting to drift off, she started to feel a vibration coming from her pocket. She groaned in frustration and reached her hand into her pocket, taking out her cellphone. She looked at it and it had an unknown number. Violetta lifted herself up a little bit and looked at the phone. She was surprised that she was actually getting a signal here. She hesitantly picked it up and brought it to her ear.

"Hello?"

"…"

"Hellooo?"

"… _Your call has been forwarded to an automated voice messaging syst_-"

Violetta brought the phone away from her phone and to her face. Whoever was calling her just hung up the phone. It couldn't have been one of her friends because it was an unknown number. She wonders who it was.

"What is that?" Roger asked, who was laying on one of the fluffy blankets.

"It's a cellphone. It's from my world." Violetta replied. "It's like a telephone, only you're able to walk around with it."

"Whoa! Really fascinating!" Roger said.

Violetta looked at the phone. She was thinking about calling Jane to see if she and the others were doing alright, but she put it away, forcing herself not to. It would probably be a bad idea if the weasels heard the phone ring and they take their phones away.

* * *

The entrance to Toontown under the bridge was dark, so dark you couldn't see one thing. There was the sudden sound of laughing and snickering, the smell of smoke scented the air. Suddenly, Eddie, Jane, Stacey and Abigail flew out of the tunnel, yelling as they knew they were being thrown in mid-air. They were wearing burlap sacks on their heads. They landed on the hard road and each groaned a little in pain. The weasels came out of the dark behind them, walking with paint cans and paint brushes.

"Quite stubborn, weren't they, boss?" Greasy asked.

"Pig-headed, I'd say." Smarty said. "I guess it's safe to presume they got the message."

The weasels walked back into the darkness, still snickering. Eddie was the first one to get up. He took off the burlap sack on his head and started to feel whatever it was that was on his head. Jane got up next and took off the burlap sack. Stacey and Abigail also got up. They blindly took the burlap sack off their heads. Jane started to feel the weird thing that was on her head before turning to Eddie and gasping.

Eddie turned his head immediately to Jane. "What?! What is it?! What's on my head?!" He asked.

Jane turned to Stacey and Abigail as well until she was looking at all three of them. "We're all wearing pig-heads!" She said.

"Oh no!" Eddie yelled as he started running down the road. "We've been toon-arooned!"

"Eddie, wait!" Jane called as she and the other girls started to run after him.

They went back to Eddie office, which Jane was unfamiliar with. Stacey told her where they were. Each person got in the shower, one after another, and got the pig heads off themselves using turpentine. The girls were outside, waiting for Eddie to be done with the shower.

Jane was getting bored, but she was too shy to say anything to the two girls. She remembered their names as Stacey and Abigail. They were with Violetta when she first saw them in the large room. How long were they with each other? And what did they do? "Uh…" She hesitated to speak.

Stacey and Abigail looked up. They pulled out some chairs to sit on, and Jane was sitting across from them in the middle of the room.

"So… what happened with you two and Violetta?" Jane asked.

"Oh my goodness!" Stacey exclaimed, causing Jane to jump, almost falling out of her chair. "It was so great in the beginning! We woke up in a hospital where Lieutenant Santino and realized we got inside the movie somehow! We went to one of R.K. Maroon's studios and met Roger Rabbit for the first time, and that's when Baby Herman offered us a job to find out why Roger has been distracted for quite some time! He had us go with Eddie Valiant to the Ink & Paint Club, where we met Marvin Acme, Betty Boop and Roger's wife, Jessica Rabbit! But the next day, things got a little more serious…"

Abigail came into the conversation. "Lieutenant Santino found us and told us that Marvin Acme was murdered at the Acme Factory. We went there and met Judge Doom and the Toon Patrol. They told us that Roger Rabbit is the prime suspect for murdering Marvin Acme. After that, we found Roger Rabbit in Eddie's office and he claimed that he was framed. We hid him at the Terminal Station bar."

"The Toon Patrol?" Jane asked. "Those five weasels?"

"Yeah." Stacey said. "So they caught you before us, huh? How did they catch you?"

"Well, I woke up in an alley with this really bad headache. I started to wander around looking for anyone I recognized until I saw a newspaper on the ground. It had a picture of you two and Violetta on it, and it says that you three said that the school bus we were in fell from the sky into this world after it got hit by a train in our world." Jane explained.

"Oh yeah." Abigail said. "I remember feeling a little pain in my head when I woke up."

"After I read the newspaper, I saw you and Violetta across the street with Eddie. Before I could get to the other side, a black van suddenly stopped in front of my face and those five weasels pulled me inside. They brought me to their headquarters and questioned me about what I knew happened in the movie. I didn't see too much of the movie because I was pulled out of class to finish a few tests. I told them that and Smarty was becoming angry with me. But Greasy helped me and told Smarty to find some more kids who might know more information. Greasy is not that bad. He's very nice." Jane said, kind of drifting off a bit.

"Greasy and Smarty?" Abigail asked.

"The weasel in the pink suit is Smarty and the one in the green suit is Greasy." Jane explained.

"What are the other weasels names?" Stacey asked.

"The one with blue fur is Wheezy, the crazy one in the white coat is Psycho and the large one is Stupid." Jane replied.

"Hmm." Stacey hummed, giggling a little. "Those are cute names. They're also pretty cute, too."

Jane just realized how much she had just spoken. She hadn't spoken this much for a long time. Not even with Samantha or Violetta. Jane's thoughts were interrupted when she heard the door handle move and the girls turned their heads. The door opened and a toon woman wearing a red dress came in.

"Jessica Rabbit?" Stacey asked. "Can we help you?"

"I'm looking for Eddie Valiant." The woman replied.

"He's in the shower, but I think he will be done soon." Abigail said.

Jessica nodded and noticed a mirror that was on Eddie's desk. She picked it up and started looking at her reflection. The bathroom door opened and Eddie came out with his pants and tie still on.

His eyes landed on the girls. "Who came in?" He asked.

The girls pointed their thumbs in Jessica's direction and Eddie turned his head, stunned.

"You've got the wrong idea about me, Mr. Valiant. I'm a pawn in this, just like Roger. Can all of you help me find him?" Jessica asked. "Just name your price… and I'll pay it."

"Yeah, I bet you would." Eddie said. "You've got to have the rabbit to make this scam work."

"Oh no, I love my husband. You've got me all wrong. You don't know how hard it is being a woman, looking the way I do." Jessica said.

"Yeah, well… you don't know how hard it is being a man… looking at a woman looking the way you do." Eddie said.

"I'm not bad." Jessica said. "I'm just drawn that way."

"Aren't you the one I caught playing patty cake with Marvin Acme?" Eddie asked.

"You didn't catch me, Mr. Valiant. You were set up to take those pictures." Jessica said.

"What're you talking about?" Eddie asked as he put on a shirt.

"Maroon wanted to blackmail Acme. I didn't want to have anything to do with it but Maroon said that if I didn't pose for those patty cake pictures, Roger would never work in this town again." Jessica said as she started walking up to Eddie. "I couldn't let that happen. I'd do anything for my husband, Mr. Valiant. **Anything**."

Jessica was now very close to Eddie.

"What a wife." Eddie muttered out loud. His pants suddenly came off. The girls put their hands on their mouths to keep themselves from laughing out loud.

"I'm desperate, Mr. Valiant. Can't you see how much I need you?" Jessica asked.

The girls heard the clearing of someone's throat and they turned their heads to see Delores looking at Eddie and Jessica. "Dappling in watercolors, Eddie?"

Eddie looked at Delores before he turned to the girls. They pointed at his pants. Eddie looked down and realized that they had fallen. He started laughing a little, embarrassed. He lifted them up and put them back on.

Jessica made her way toward the front door and turned around. "Goodbye, Eddie. My offer stands firm. Think about it." She said. She brought her glove up and kissed it before letting a lipstick mark fly like a butterfly over to Eddie and it slapped onto his cheek. Jessica then walked out the front door.

"Well." Delores said harshly and then stomped over to Eddie. He tore the lipstick mark off his cheek. "Do you wanna tell me what she was doing with her arms around you?"

"Looking for a good place to stick a knife?" Eddie suggested.

"Come on, Eddie! I caught you with your pants down!" Delores said before turning away and walking out the door.

"Wait Ms. Delores, It's not what you think!" Abigail called but the woman was already gone.

Eddie quickly got dressed and he and the girls chased after her. They left the building and saw her walking across the street. They managed to catch up to her as she was in the middle of the road.

"Come on, Delores. You don't think she could turn my head." Eddie said. "She's just trying to get her hands on the rabbit."

"That's not all she's trying to get her hands on." Delores said before walking away.

"Wait, Delores." Eddie said as she stopped her. "I want you to go out and buy yourself a new swimsuit, cause you and me are going to Catalina. We're on the verge of wrapping up this case."

"No you're not, Eddie. That's what I came to tell you." Delores said. "I stopped by probate. It's not Maroon who's after Toontown like you thought. It's Cloverleaf that wants to get their hands on Toontown. They put in the highest bid. And unless Acme's will shows up by midnight tonight, Cloverleaf is gonna own Toontown!"

"What?" Eddie asked. "First they bought the red car, and now they want to get their hands on Toontown. I don't get it."

Violetta and the other kids suddenly popped into Jane's mind. "Wait, I just realized… what happened to the others?!"

"Don't worry. They're fine." Delores said. "They came to the bar after they escaped. Violetta told me everything.

Jane sighed in relief, but then she started to hear music from a far distance.

"_Roger!_" Eddie hissed before he and Delores ran across the street toward the bar with the girls following behind.

When they came in into a bar, Jane saw a toon rabbit singing and dancing on a bar counter. Jane was guessing it was this, 'Roger Rabbit'. Customers were gathered around and were laughing. Not only were customers around, but Violetta and the other kids were crowded around too, laughing and having a great time. Roger was hopping around and singing, but it soon ended and he started smashing plated on top of his head. Eddie pushed through the crowd and grabbed Roger by his ears, letting the plates fall down and break once they hit the floor.

Violetta and the other kids noticed Eddie and they followed him over to the wall. Jane was confused why they were going over there until she saw a door on the wall. They opened it, and Eddie threw Roger into the room. Eddie and the other kids followed him inside.

Jane decided to stay outside and help Delores pick up the broken plates. Delores was grateful when she noticed Jane was helping her. Jane was finding it a little hard to pick up the pieces because she was kind of blinded by even the dim light. She had been locked in that room for a couple of days, but she thought she could manage. As she grabbed a handful of pieces and threw them away in the garbage, she heard Delores hissing the words, "Ex-nay, ex-nay."

Jane turned to Delores and saw her pushing something underneath the countertop. Before Jane could ask her what she was doing, she noticed that the room became silent and she turned her head. Jane was now suspecting that Delores was pushing some kind of secret button to warn the others because the Toon Patrol walked in. They were behind a tall, gaunt man that was wearing all black. Jane widened her eyes a little bit before leaning toward Delores. "_Who's that?_" She whispered.

Delores whispered back. "_Judge Doom_."


	10. Chapter 10

After Eddie and the other kids came into the hidden room, Eddie demanded for an explanation. Violetta explained that Roger wanted to come out, and so did everyone else because they didn't want to be cooped up in the room all day. Roger explained to Eddie that laughter is a very powerful thing. Sometimes in life, it's the only weapon they have.

While that was happening, Violetta asked Kenneth if everyone was with them, but Kenneth said that Marcus, Martha and Samantha were still missing. Their conversation was interrupted when they heard a familiar voice that sent a small chill down Violetta's spine.

"I'm looking for a murderer." Judge Doom's voice was heard fro out of the hidden room. Eddie, Roger, Violetta, Stacey and Abigail quietly walked over to the peephole, the others coming behind them to see what was going on.

"A rabbit." Judge Doom said. Two men got out of their seats and walked away. Judge Doom turned and came over to a midget person. "A toon rabbit, about…yey…big." He finished as he forced the midget person down to his knees.

Kenneth scrunched up his face a bit. "_Who is that guy?_" He whispered.

Violetta turned to him. "_You didn't meet him at the headquarters?_" She whispered back.

Kenneth and the other kids shook their heads.

"_He's Judge Doom, the judge of Toontown._" Violetta whispered.

"Look, there's no rabbit here. So don't harass my customers." Delores said courageously.

Violetta widened her eyes in shock when she saw that Jane was next to Delores outside, behind the counter. What was she doing out there?!

"I didn't come here to harass." Judge Doom said as he approached a black man with only one arm in a navy suit. "I came here to reward."

The judge reached over and grabbed the man's sleeve (the one with no arm) and used it to wipe off the word, 'FRENCH' from the chalkboard. He took one of the chalks and started to write a word on it. The chalk screeched against the board, causing a lot of people to grit their teeth. A lot of the kids in the hidden room covered their ears, including Violetta. When the judge was done, the word that was written down on the board was, 'RABBIT' next to, 'DIP'.

There was an impressed whistle and everyone turned to Angelo, who was sitting not too far away. "Hey," He says. "I've seen a rabbit."

"Where?" Judge Doom asked.

"_Oh no._" Violetta whispered in fear.

Roger gasped.

Eddie turned to Roger. "_You see?_" He whispered.

Roger just gulped in response.

Judge Doom came up to Angelo. "Where?" He repeated, more demanding this time.

"He's right here in the bar." Angelo replied.

Judge Doom leaned in a little, wanting to hear where Roger's location was. Angelo suddenly turned his head to a random direction like it seemed and put his arm around the air like he was putting his arm on someone's shoulder.

"Say hello… Harvey." Angelo joked. He started to laugh and so did the other customers, and Judge Doom looked down a little in humiliation.

Violetta sighed in relief along with Roger.

"_I told you so._" Roger whispered to Eddie before walking away to sit on a stool.

Violetta's eyes went on Jane for a minute, who was giggling a little bit. She seemed to be taking it well. Jane was usually a shy person who stayed quiet no matter what, but ever since Violetta saw her last night, she seemed to be opening up.

Judge Doom lifted his head back up, and then gave the men and Jane a scary tooth smile, causing everyone to stop laughing and look at him in fear.

"Hey!" Violetta's eyes went to the left as she saw Smarty walk forward, pointing at Jane. "She is one of those figs who fell from the sky, who we, 'pig-headed."

Violetta turned Eddie, Stacey and Abigail. "…_Pig-headed?_" She asked.

"_After you escaped, they somehow painted pig-heads on our heads_." Stacey whispered.

"She probably knows where the other ones who escaped are!" Smarty said, accusing Jane.

Violetta noticed the green-suited weasel shoot a glare at Smarty and then looked back at Jane with a worried look. Jane took a second to speak. "I don't know where they are. I haven't seen them since they escaped your headquarters." She said.

"Then where's Valiant and your friends?" Smarty asked.

"Trying to finish getting the 'pig-heads' off." Jane replied, her voice surprisingly mocking.

Judge Doom turned around quickly and eyed the record player that was playing a song earlier. He approached it and took the disc off, reading the label. "Merry-Go-Round Broke Down." He read out loud before turning to the customers. "What a loony selection for a group of drunken reprobates."

The customers stopped looking at him and nervously turned their heads. Jane and Delores did the same thing. Judge Doom put the disc under his nose and sniffed it, making Violetta widen her eyes and scrunch up her face a little in confusion.

"HE'S HERE!" Judge Doom suddenly exclaimed, turning his head to the Toon Patrol and throwing the disc toward them like a Frisbee. The disc was caught in the large weasel's mouth; the weasels started laughing out loud in response.

"Stop that laughing!" Judge Doom yelled, who saw Smarty laughing with his foot kicking the ground. Judge Doom suddenly hit him on the back of the head, causing Smarty to fly and land on a table. As he shook his head, Judge Doom approached him. "Have you forgotten what happened last time?! If you don't stop this laughing, you're gonna end up dead, just like your idiot hyena cousins!"

"Say boss, you think we should disresemble the place?" Smarty asked as he got up and straightened his jacket.

"No, sergeant. Disassembling the place won't be necessary." Judge Doom said before walking over to the counter. "The rabbit, is going to come, right to me." He took the cane and tapped five times on the counter.

The he walked over to one side of the room. "No toon, can resist the old, 'Shave-And-A-Haircut' trick." Judge Doom said before he tapped five times on a pipe.

_Shave-And-A-Haircut? I've never heard of that. Must be one of those cartoon songs_. Violetta thought.

Eddie turned around. "_I don't know who's toonier, Roger or Doom_." He whispered as he looked over at Roger. He suddenly hissed Roger's name and Violetta turned around to see what was wrong.

Roger looked petrified. His ears were twisted and she was quivering, trying to keep himself together. Eddie noticed that his wrist-sleeve was stuck and he told Violetta to go over to him and keep him from blowing. She nodded and quickly tiptoed over to Roger, holding him. But it wasn't working as she started to shake as well. Violetta was beginning to hear the tapping getting closer.

"_Oh shoot_." Kenneth said while he was trying to help Eddie get his wrist free. "_Judge Doom is coming_."

Roger's shaking was getting a lot worse as the tapping was getting closer. Violetta gripped onto Roger as tightly as possible. Roger's ears untangled and his eyes turned into a swirl of purple and pink. Before the other kids could get over to Violetta and help her, they heard the judge's voice say, "Shave-And-A-Haircut".

Roger couldn't take it anymore. He flew up and toward the wall like a rocket, Violetta still clinging onto him. They burst through the wall and Violetta let go of Roger, falling onto the ground. Roger landed on his feet and sang, "Two bits!"

Judge Doom swiftly came up and grabbed Roger by his neck and lifted him up, causing Roger yelp in pain and puff up his cheeks. Violetta lifted herself up and got on her feet immediately when she saw the weasels approach her. She turned her head and looked at the others, who had their hands raised up. She turned back to the other weasels and lifted her hands as Smarty took out his switchblade.

"Hey judge, what should we do with these wall flowers?" Smarty asked.

"We'll proceed to them later. Right now, I feel like dispensing some justice." Judge Doom said as he brought Roger over closer to the counter, who was trying to break free. "Bring me some Dip."

As the weasels left to get some Dip, Violetta and Eddie went behind the counter, beside Delores and Jane. The weasels came back with another one of those gray barrels. Judge Doom took off the lid, letting steam screech and come out. Roger choked out a scream before he started shaking in fear.

"Does the condemned have anything to say before his sentence is carried out?" Judge Doom asked.

"Why yeah. I-" Roger's sentence was cut off when Judge Doom's fist tightened around his neck.

Violetta couldn't take much more of this. She tried to think of something, and an idea came into thought when she remembered what Roger did when he drank that alcohol in R.K. Maroon's office. He practically blew up.

As Judge Doom was trying to dip Roger, Violetta whispered into Eddie's ear her idea. Eddie nodded and grabbed a shot glass. He told Delores to pour a drink and she shot him a glare.

"Fine time for a drink, Eddie. Maybe you'd like a bowl of pretzels to go with it." Delores muttered harshly.

"Just pour the drink, Delores." Eddie said, holding out the shot glass.

Delores shot him another glare before grabbing a bottle and pouring the drink. Violetta looked over at Roger and he was using his ears to prevent himself from getting into the Dip as Judge Doom was trying to push him in.

"Hey, judge!" Eddie said.

Judge Doom stopped and turned to Eddie.

"Does a dying rabbit deserve a last request?" Eddie asked.

"Yeah!" Roger said. "Nose plugs would be nice!"

"I think you… want a drink." Eddie said as he raised the shot glass up. "How bout it, judge?"

"Well, why not?" Judge Doom asked as he lifted Roger off the barrel. "I don't mind prolonging the execution." He gave Roger's neck another squeeze and Roger coughed.

"Happy trails." Eddie said, bringing the glass closer.

"No thanks, Eddie. I'm trying to cut down." Roger said.

"Drink the drink." Eddie said harshly.

"But I don't want the drink!" Roger said, waving his hands in the air.

"He doesn't want the drink!" Judge Doom said.

"He does!" Eddie said.

"I don't!" Roger said.

"You do!"

"I don't!"

"You do!"

"I don't!"

"You do!"

"I don't!"

"You don't!" Violetta said.

"I do!"

"You don't!"

"I do!"

"You don't!"

"Listen!" Roger said as he took the drink. "When I say I do, that means I do!" He gulped down the drink, and his eye popped. He started to change colors again. Violetta looked over to the other kids who were still in the hidden room. Stacey, Abigail and Kenneth were whispering to everyone to get down and the kids obeyed. Eddie told Delores to get down while Violetta told Jane to get down. They did as they were told and they heard a sudden explosion of Roger screaming mixed with a train whistle.

Eddie hopped out from behind the counter. Violetta and Jane shot up and saw Greasy heading for Eddie, about to take a switchblade out of his suit. Eddie punched him in the face, causing Jane to gasp. She was about to run over to him, but Violetta held her back. She didn't want her and the others to stay behind and get tortured again. Violetta turned to the secret room where the other teens were. Stacey and Abigail were crawling out and Kenneth was behind them.

Violetta heard Eddie grunt in pain and then again. She turned to see Smarty punch Eddie back against the counter. As quick as she could, she saw some beer bottles on the counter and grabbed one, hitting Smarty in the face with it, causing him to fall back.

Jane looked up at Roger and saw that he was finished blowing out his air. He started to fall and Eddie reached out and grabbed him before he could fall into the Dip. "Gotcha, kid." He muttered. Jane saw Eddie look up in alarm and she turned her head to see Judge Doom get onto his feet. Jane eyed the barrel of Dip and decided to push it over. She pushed it and it fell over, Dip spreading all over the floor, and she saw Judge Doom back away from it.

"Come on, you guys! Let's get outta here!" Roger called as he ran for the stairs, where Stacey, Abigail and Kenneth were waiting.

Violetta looked over to the other kids who were trying to get out. She turned back to Roger and saw Eddie and Jane heading for the door. "Wait! What about-"

"It's okay." Violetta heard Delores's voice and she turned around to see Delores appearing from the counter. "I'll take care of them. Just go." She said.

Violetta nodded in thanks before taking off with Eddie and the others. They got outside without any trouble.

"That was quick thinking, everyone!" Roger said.

Kenneth turned his head and saw the Toon Patrol's black van. "Hey, guys! Let's use this!" He called.

The group turned around and saw what Kenneth was talking about. They ran over to it and piled up inside. Eddie tried to find a key, but there was no key.

"Let's get outta here!" Roger yelled. "What are ya waiting for?!"

"There's no key!" Eddie replied.

"Hey, you weasels!" A voice said in the back. "Let me outta here, will ya?! Come on, I gotta make a living!"

Roger opened a small sliding door in the back and stuck his head inside. "Benny, is that you?" He asked.

"No, it's Eleanor Roosevelt! Come on, Roger! Get me outta here!" 'Benny' yelled.

Roger shot into the hole. "Guys! We got ourselves a ride! Open the doors!" He said before closing the sliding door.

Everybody got out of the van and Eddie opened the back doors. Suddenly, a big cartoon cab drove out of the back of the van with Roger in the driver's seat.

"Ah, that's better! I can't believe they locked me up for driving on the sidewalk!" Benny said.

"Come on, guys! Get in!" Roger exclaimed.

Everyone piled up inside the cab.

"It was just a couple of miles." Benny said to himself.

"I'll drive." Eddie said.

"But I wanna drive!" Roger complained.

"No, I'll drive! I'm the cab!" Benny said. Someone was walking into the road, but benny drove into the way. "Out of my way, pencilneck!"

As they took off, Violetta turned her head back and saw the weasels running out of the building and pointing at them. They got inside the van and started driving after them.

"Guys, we've got company!" Violetta exclaimed.

"Would you look at these two?!" Benny asked as there were two cars driving slowly in the middle of the road. "Excuse me, ladies!" They managed to squeeze through and pass by them. "Now that's what I call a couple of road hogs!"

Everyone except Eddie, Benny and Kenneth let out a scream when they started hearing gunshots coming from the weasels. Out of the corner, a trolley came out of nowhere. Benny managed to turn in time before they could get hit. They passed the Toon Patrol van. They noticed us and turned, too. Benny turning caused Roger to fall out, but the teenagers managed to grab him before he could completely. They held onto his arms and pulled him back in. Then they heard sirens and lifted their heads up to see two cops on motorcycles, driving toward them.

Roger saw them. "Benny, there's cops right behind us!" He yelled.

"Not for long, Roger!" Benny stopped driving forward and instead drove backward into an alleyway. "Now they're right in front of us!"

"Eddie, we're backwards! Turn us around!" Roger said before grabbing the wheel and struggling with Eddie. "Give me the wheel! Give me the WHEEL!" Benny suddenly spun around, almost making the kids fall out themselves.

"The cops are on our tail!" Roger yelled.

"We know the cops are on our tail!" Eddie yelled back.

The Toon Patrol van turned into the alleyway and blocked them from their only entrance out, driving toward them.

"GUYS, THE TOON PATROL!" Violetta screamed.

Everyone turned their attention to the front and started screaming. As they were getting closer, Stacey noticed Psycho through the window, and he looked like he was pleading to Smarty.

"Pull the lever!" Benny said.

The black van was getting closer and closer and Eddie and Roger kept asking which lever when there was clearly only one right there. Before the black van could hit them, Violetta grabbed the lever and pulled it. Suddenly, Benny's car body shot up, driving over the black van. Hey made it out of the alleyway.

"I'm getting too old for this!" Benny said out loud. "Hey Roger, what do you call the middle of the song?"

"Gee, I don't know- AHHHH!" Roger and the others started screaming when they saw a bridge.

Benny retracted his wheels in time before they could hit the bridge. "So fellas, where can I drop ya?" He asked.

"Somewhere we can hide." Abigail said.

"I've got just the place! And if you should ever need a ride, just stick out your thumb!" Benny said.


	11. Chapter 11

Samantha was having the time of her life. Being in Toontown is the greatest! Samantha had gone through all of Toontown since the past three days she was here. Everyone in this town was very happy and greeted her in the nicest ways they could. Samantha had gone to parks, salons, stores, etc. She also got herself a room in one of the hotels, and it was a good offer. She even went to the human world and looked around for a bit yesterday.

Samantha was looking at a neighborhood on the edge of Toontown. She hadn't been here before and there were no other places to explore in Toontown that she knows about, she decided to look around here for a while. It was a nice, small neighborhood. The houses were alive and very happy. Crazy cars drove on by here and there to get to their homes.

As Samantha was getting to a corner house, which was pink and looking very bright today, even though the sun was beginning to set, she started to hear a car behind her, and it sounded like it was speeding. She turned her head and saw a giant white toon van speeding down the road toward her. Samantha covered herself with her arms as the driver hit the breaks.

When there was no more sound, Samantha peeked from her arms and looked up, seeing that the van had stopped just in time, right in front of her. The driver opened passenger door and looked outside to see if the blonde girl was all right. When he saw that she was fine, he quickly closed the door and sped off saying, "I'm late! I'm late!"

Samantha uncovered herself and put her arms to her side. She looked at the van as it sped away and she recognized the driver. It was that rabbit from Alice In Wonderland. She saw and recognized his voice.

"Are you alright?" A familiar voice asked.

She turned her head back to the pink house and saw… Jessica Rabbit running over to her, a worried look on her face. She had her purse hanging on her left shoulder and it looked like there was a newspaper in her right hand.

"…Jessica Rabbit?" Samantha asked out loud before her face lit up. "Yeah, I'm okay."

Jessica Rabbit stopped running and studied Samantha. "Are you one of the girls who fell from the sky?" She asked.

Samantha gave her a blank look and blinked. "Fell from the… sky?" She asked.

"You don't know?" Jessica asked. She handed Samantha the newspaper.

Samantha took it and started to read the cover. It had a picture of Violetta and two other girls from her school. It said that a school bus from a different dimension fell from the sky, but only these three girls were found on the bus. There were dozens of reports of seeing other kids fall out of the bus while the bus was still falling from the sky. The girls revealed that this world in a movie in their own universe.

Samantha looked at the date of this newspaper. It said that it was three days old. She looked back up at Jessica. "Do you know where these girls are by any chance? Have you seen them?" She asked.

"I saw them at the Ink & Paint Club. They also broke into my dressing room along with Eddie Valiant." Jessica replied as she crossed her arms, a little annoyance in her tone.

_Broke into her dressing room? Oh yeah! The deleted scene!_ Samantha thought. "Can you take me to them please?" She asked.

"I heard that they fled the Toon Patrol from the bar." Jessica replied.

So the movie went on without her. Samantha looked down in disappointment, but then she looked up. "How long ago was that?" She asked.

"About a half hour ago." Jessica replied.

"So I'm guessing you're leaving your house to go to R.K. Maroon's office?" Samantha asked.

Jessica widened her eyes in surprise. "… How did you know that?" She asked.

"I watched the whole movie in my dimension." Samantha said. "I'm also guessing you know who's behind this whole crime?"

Jessica slowly nodded. Samantha looked at the sky again and the sun was starting to set more and the sky was getting darker. She looked back at Jessica. "Can I come with you?" She asked.

* * *

Benny took the group to an old movie theater, which looked nice and clean like it was new. Eddie telephoned Delores and let her know where we were at while Roger and the teens went inside the second floor of the movie theater. Some Looney Toons were on, and when Roger saw the cartoons, he almost went berserk. Violetta and Kenneth had to shush him before he could explode like he did at the bar.

While Stacey, Abigail and Roger were laughing at the cartoons, Violetta, Jane and Kenneth were in the back. Jane and Kenneth were trying to get some sleep while Violetta was silently singing another Celtic Woman song ending called, "Bridge Over Troubled Water".

_Sail on Silver Girl _

_Sail on by _

_Your time has come to shine _

_All your dreams are on their way _

_See how they shine _

_If you need a friend _

_I'm sailing right behind _

_Like a bridge over troubled water _

_I will ease your mind _

_Like a bridge over troubled water _

_I will ease your mind _

_I will ease your mind _

Violetta stopped singing when she started to hear footsteps and she turned her head. Jane and Kenneth also turned their heads and saw Eddie walk down the steps and toward them, straightening his jacket up a bit. He looked up and saw the kids, giving him a smile. But when he turned to Roger, Stacey and Abigail, his smile faded as he saw them laughing out loud. He cautiously grabbed the girls and pulled them backward. He grabbed Roger by his ears and Roger said, "Ouch!" as Eddie put him in the seat between Stacey and Eddie.

"We're supposed to be hiding. What's wrong with you?" Eddie asked as he hit Roger in the back of the head.

"What's wrong with _you_? You're the only person in this theater that isn't laughing. Is there nothing that can permeate your impervious puss? Hey, Eddie!" Roger put two fingers in his mouth and used them to stretch out his mouth, sticking his tongue out. When Eddie's face expression stayed the same, Roger stopped. "Boy, nothing huh? What could have possibly happened to you to turn you into such a sourpuss?"

"You wanna know?" Eddie asked.

Roger nodded.

"I'll tell ya." Eddie said. Roger and the five kids leaned in a little to hear. "A toon killed by brother."

"A toon?! No!" Roger said before putting his hands over his mouth.

Violetta gasped softly and put one hand over her mouth while the others stared at him in shock.

"Yeah. It all started when Teddy and I were investigating a robbery at the First National Bank of Toontown. Back then, me and Teddy liked working in Toontown. We thought it was a lot of laughs. Anyway, this guy, got away with a zillion semolians. We managed to trail him into an alleyway… only he got the drop on us. Literally. Dropped a piano on us from fifteen stories. Broke my arm… but Teddy never made it." Eddie said. "I never did find out who that guy was. All I remember was… he was standing over me laughin'… with those burnin' red eyes… and that high squeaky voice... He disappeared into Toontown after that."

As Roger started crying out loud, the kids' expressions saddened.

"No wonder you hate me!" Roger cried. "If a toon killed my brother, I'd hate me, too!"

"Come on, I don't hate you." Eddie said.

"Yes you do!" Roger replied.

"I don't." Eddie repeated.

"You do! No wonder you yank my ears all the time!" Roger continued crying.

"Alright look, I'm sorry for yanking your ears." Eddie apologized.

Roger stopped crying and looked up at Eddie. "All the times you yanked my ears?" He asked, his face beginning to brighten.

"Yeah, all the times I yanked your ears." Eddie replied.

"Apology accepted! Put it there, pal!" Roger said as he grabbed Eddie's hand and shook it. He turned his head and saw the screen brighten. "Oh boy! I hope it's another cartoon!" He let go of Eddie's hand and hopped over to the edge, but it was just newsreel. "Jeepers! Another stupid newsreel. I hate the news."

Violetta looked at Roger as he slumped down and rested his chin on one hand. She looked back at the others and saw a look of depression on all of their faces. Maybe a song will cheer them up. Violetta rested her back on the chair and closed her eyes as she started to sing another Celtic Woman song called, "You'll Never Walk Alone". There was a pause before she closed her eyes and started to sing.

_When you walk through the storm _

_Hold your head up high _

_And don't be afraid of the dark _

_At the end of the storm _

_Is a golden sky _

_And the sweet silver song of the lark _

_Walk on, through the wind _

_Walk on, through the rain _

_Though your dreams be tossed and blown _

_Walk on, walk on, with hope in your heart _

_And you'll never walk alone _

_You'll never walk alone _

_Walk on, walk on, with hope in your heart _

_And you'll never walk alone _

_You'll never walk, you'll never walk alone_

_..._

"Jeepers!" Roger's voice said, making Violetta's eyes open. He was looking at her. "You sing very well."

"Thank you." Violetta thanked him.

Violetta then started to hear a bunch of footsteps. Everyone turned their heads and saw Delores leading the rest of the kids from the bus inside the theater. They all sat down and Delores sat next to Delores.

"All right! You guys made it!" Kenneth said as he fist-punched with a blonde boy with blue eyes. Olivia, who Violetta met earlier sat down next to the blonde boy.

"How did Delores get all of you guys here at once?" Violetta asked in curiosity.

"She rented a van." Olivia replied.

Violetta nodded and then started to feel the familiar buzzing noise in her pocket. She reached down and took it out. It said that unknown number again. Kenneth, Olivia and the blonde boy were looking at Violetta as she picked it up.

"Hello?"

"…"

"Are you gonna answer or what?" Violetta asked, getting annoyed.

"_No, no, no, Violetta! It's me, Marcus!_" A familiar voice said in the phone.

"Marcus?" Violetta asked. "…Why did you hang up on me last time you called? Where are you and Martha?"

"_Uh… we're at a hospital._" Marcus replied.

"A hospital? Which hospital?" Violetta asked.

"_The same one everyone in our town goes to. The Oregon one._" Marcus replied.

"Oh, thank goodness!" Violetta said before waving her arms up to get everyone's attention. "Hey, Marcus and Martha are fine! They're at the hospital in Oregon!"

"Yeah? Well why aren't we over there?" A girl with red hair asked, looking annoyed. Violetta recognized that girl as Morgan.

"… _How is this possible?_" Violetta heard Marcus mutter through the phone.

"Marcus, I know you and everyone else are wondering what happened to me and the rest of the kids who were on the bus, but I'm telling you… we're fine, and we're gonna get home soon, okay?" Violetta asked.

"…"

"Marcus?"

"_Violetta… you and the other kids from the bus… are here in the hospital_." Marcus said.

Violetta put a blank expression on her face before she scrunched up her face a little. "…What? No we're not."

"… _Where are you, exactly?_" Marcus asked.

"We're in the movie from the first period class, '**Who Framed Roger Rabbit**'." Violetta replied.

A minute passed before Marcus replied on the phone. Everyone, even Eddie, Delores and Roger were looking at Violetta.

"_Violetta… I'm gonna send you something… and don't freak out._" Marcus replied before he hung up the phone.

Violetta took the phone away from her ear and everyone was beginning to murmur questions.

"So what happened?" Eddie asked.

"He said he was gonna send me something, and he told me not to freak out." Violetta replied, still looking at her phone. They waited for a minute for Marcus to reply. Violetta then felt her phone buzz. She turned it on and looked at her screen.

Her jaw dropped as she saw a picture of herself, Samantha and Jane. They were in hospital beds in the hospital of Oregon, and they were unconscious. The hospital machines were showing how they were doing. Marcus started sending more pictures of the other kids: Stacey, Abigail, Kenneth, etc.

Kenneth noticed Violetta's face expression. "What is it?" Kenneth asked.

Violetta gave him her phone and everyone started to pile up and look at the phone.

Stacey's eyes were so wide when she saw this. "WHAT THE-" Abigail slapped her hand over Stacey's mouth.

"Isn't that all of you?" Delores asked.

"Yeah… but how?" Jane asked.

Violetta brought the phone back herself. He dialed Marcus's number and put the phone on speaker so that everyone could hear.

Marcus picked up. "_You see what I mean now?_" He asked.

"Yeah but how is that possible?! We're right here!" Violetta said.

"_I really don't know, Violetta._" Marcus said. "_I really don't know._"

"What's the news on us getting hit by a train over there?" The blonde boy asked.

"_After that train hit us, all of you fell unconscious. Martha and I didn't because we were at the back of the bus. We just had a couple of cuts and bruises. We were all taken to the hospital for a checkup, and you guys have remained unconscious for the past three days_." Marcus replied.

"If you knew we were unconscious, then why did you bother to call my phone earlier?" Violetta asked.

"_Everyone's parents came after the doctors said it was okay for them to go inside the rooms. After a while, before the parents could go home, the doctors told them they had to pick up your stuff. But your parents noticed that your phone was missing, so I decided to help them by dialing your number to call it. When I heard your voice in the phone… I was so shocked and I was thinking maybe the train hit me harder than I thought. I hung up the phone and got another checkup from the doctors, and they said I was fine_." Marcus replied.

This news was almost too much for Violetta to take in. She put a hand on her head while everyone else was looking at her in shock.

"Anything else?" The blonde boy asked.

"_Well…_" Marcus's voice trailed off. Everyone waited for Marcus to answer. "_… Is Jane with you guys?_"

Everyone's eyes landed on Jane, causing the light brunette to shrink into her seat.

"Yes…?" Violetta replied.

"_Can I talk to her alone please?_" Marcus asked.

Jane looked up from her seat and to the phone. Violetta gave Jane the phone and Jane walked through the chairs and then walked up the stairway where Delores and the rest of the kids came from. Everyone watched as she left before turning back to Violetta.

"…What?" Violetta asked in confusion.

Everyone looked away from her. Roger went back to staring at the news in boredom. As Eddie and Delores were talking, Violetta couldn't help but eavesdrop on them.

"I'm sorry about the trouble in the bar." Eddie apologized.

"Well, that kind of life wasn't meant for me anyway." Delores replied.

"Delores…" Eddie said and Delores turned her head to him. "You need to think about finding yourself a good man."

There was a pause.

"But I already have a good man." She replied.

As they were about to kiss, there was a hum and Eddie and Delores looked at who made the hum. Violetta also turned her head and saw Roger looking at them, his pupils as hearts and his ears shaped into hearts. "Please, don't mind me." He said.

Eddie and Delores weren't in the mood anymore as they departed. Violetta heard footsteps behind her and she whipped her head around, seeing Jane come up to her and give her the phone. "Here you go." She said. Violetta took the phone back.

"So what did he want?" Stacey asked.

"… I'd rather not talk about it." Jane replied.

"We should probably get going." Eddie said.

Everyone got up from their seats and started to walk over to the stairway. When Eddie was walking up the staircase, he murmured something that only Violetta, Delores and Roger heard.

"Glad Teddy's not hear to see me running away with my tail between my legs." He said.

"It's, not so bad, once you get used to it." Roger said.

Before the large group could leave, Eddie suddenly stopped and turned around, looking at the movie screen that was showing R.K. Maroon and someone else shaking hands.

"That's it!" Eddie yelled. "That's the connection!"

* * *

**Dear readers, I'm not going to be able to update chapters for the next couple of days due to a storm that's coming my way. Will try to update as soon as it's over. Sorry.**


	12. Chapter 12

The group left the movie theater immediately. All of the kids wanted to come too to help Eddie, but the problem at first was that there needed to be two drivers, and Delores couldn't come because she had to go back to the bar. Kenneth stepped in and said he already knew how to drive, much to Violetta's surprise.

Eddie drove Delores's car with Violetta, Stacey, Abigail and Jane inside while Kenneth drove the van with the other kids inside. They drove all the way down to Maroon Cartoon Studios. It was already nighttime, and Violetta realized that she and the other teenagers have been in the movie for the past three days, or have been unconscious in the hospital, which ever one.

As Eddie was parking the car and Kenneth was parking beside him, Roger started talking and becoming nervous. The kids piled up out of the car as Roger continued to talk.

"When you called Maroon, you told him that you have the will, but you don't. When he finds out, he's gonna be mad." Roger said as he widened his eyes and leaned his back against the wall. "… He might try to kill all of you."

"I can handle Hollywood creampuff. I just don't want the odds to change." Eddie said. He heard the kids in the van starting to come out, but Eddie waved his hand at them, signaling them to stop. "Don't you kids come out. I want you and Roger to stay out here and cover our backs."

He was referring to the four girls that were in the car with him.

"Got it." Kenneth replied, who was in the front.

"If any of you here or see anything, beep the horn twice." Eddie said. He signaled Violetta and her three friends to follow him as he walked up the steps. They followed behind him.

Kenneth and the other kids started to get back into the van, until Kenneth noticed that Roger wasn't paying attention to them. "Roger, get in here." He said.

"No thanks! I'll be fine out here. You know, covering their backs!" Roger exclaimed.

Kenneth shrugged and then pulled himself back into the van before shutting the doors. He looked back at the other kids as they went back into their seats. He saw his friend Connor come up to him and sit in the front seat.

For a split second, Kenneth thought he heard something from outside of the van, but he shrugged again.

Maroon was looking around at the room suspiciously. He had a golden gun in his hand as he turned on a lamp and put the gun into his pocket. He looked directly at the door with anxiety. Little did he know that the door was opening up behind him. Eddie, Violetta, Stacey, Abigail and Jane appeared from a door that led to a hidden room. Hen Eddie was close enough, he tapped on Maroon's shoulder. Maroon yelped in surprise and turned around.

"What's up, doc?" Eddie asked.

"Valiant what are your trying to do give me a heart attack?!" Maroon asked very quickly Violetta almost didn't understand what he said.

"You need a heart before you can have an attack." Eddie replied.

Maroon eyed the four girls before turning his eyes back on Eddie. "You got the will?" He asked.

"Sure. I got the will." Eddie said before eyeing some alcohol on a table next to the window. "Question is do you have the way?" He walked over to the table as the girls followed behind him.

"You and your little friends here have got a lot of brass coming up here by yourselves!" Maroon hissed harshly.

"Who says we're here by ourselves?" Violetta asked.

When Eddie turned his back around completely, Maroon took out his golden gun. Violetta and the girls widened their eyes and raised their hands up.

"Let me see that will." Maroon said as he pointed the gun at the group.

"I told ya. We got it." Eddie said, not turning around.

"I WANNA SEE IT NOW!" Maroon yelled as he quickly reached forward, making the girls gasp. He turned Eddie around and took a piece of paper out of the pocket of his suit and started to read it.

Eddie slowly reaches for the water sprayer.

Maroon looked at the paper in anger and confusion. "'How do I love thee? Let me count the ways?' Is this supposed to be a joke?!" He asked in anger as he stuffed the paper back into Eddie coat.

"No…" Eddie said as he showed the water sprayer. "This is!" He sprayed the water in Maroon's face and Maroon became blind for a moment. Eddie then punched him in the face, causing Maroon to fall on the floor and drop the gun.

Violetta saw the gun. "Eddie, the gun!" She said as she pointed at it.

Eddie saw it and picked it up before pointing it at Maroon. "Get up!" He demanded. He helped pull Maroon up.

"What're you gonna do to me, Valiant?" Maroon asked.

"I'm gonna listen to you spin the Cloverleaf scenario! The story of greed, sex and murder! And the parts that I don't like, I'm gonna let out!" Eddie said as he brought Maroon over to a small machine.

"You've got it all wrong! I'm a cartoon maker, not a murderer!" Maroon yelled, almost pleading.

"Everybody's gotta have a hobby!" Eddie hissed as he grabbed Maroon's tie and stuck it into the machine before pressing onto a pedal to start the machine.

"Stop it! Stop it!" Maroon pleaded as the girls watched in horror.

"Eddie, what're you doing?!" Abigail asked in shock.

"Don't worry, girls. I've got this under control." Eddie assured them.

"Alright, alright look!" Maroon yelled and Eddie took his foot off the pedal. "The truth is I had a chance to sell my studio! But Cloverleaf said they wouldn't buy my property unless Acme's sold them his! The stubborn bastard wouldn't sell, so I was gonna blackmail him with pictures of him and the rabbit's wife!"

The girls widened their eyes and dropped their jaws a little as they threw glances at each other and then back to Maroon.

Maroon seemed to notice what they did before continuing to talk. "Blackmail; that's all! I've been around toon all my life! I DIDN'T WANNA SEE THEM DESTROYED!"

Stacey gasped. "Toons destroyed?!" She asked.

"Why?!" Eddie asked.

"If I tell you all, I'm a dead man." Maroon said.

Eddie stepped on the pedal gain. "You're a dead man if you don't tell us." He growled.

"Unless Acme's will show's up by midnight tonight…" Maroon choked.

"WOAH!" Jane suddenly shouted.

Everyone turned to her to see what the problem was. Jane suddenly pushed Violetta, Stacey and Abigail to the side and all four of them hit the floor. Jane lifted herself up a little bit and turned to Eddie. "LOOK OUT!" She yelled.

Eddie moved his eyes up and saw something before moving out of the way. Violetta started to hear gunshots and she immediately covered her head and closed her eyes. The other girls did the same and Eddie hid behind an armchair. The gunshots went off twice, paused, and then went off again. Violetta opened her eyes and removed her hands from her head. She looked around for any damage of gunshots. Her eyes landed on Maroon, and she saw blood coming out of his unmoving form.

Eddie appeared from the armchair and looked at the girls to make sure they were all right. They were lifting themselves up, but Violetta was looking at something. He looked over to Maroon and saw that he was dead, blood dripping from his back and soaking his suit.

He turned back to the girls. "Are you all okay?" He asked.

"Yeah." Violetta replied.

Eddie walked out from behind the armchair and went over to the window. Violetta and the other girls lifted themselves up and turned around. They wanted to see who shot at them. The group opened the blinds. Violetta squinted her eyes and saw JESSICA RABBIT and… **SAMANTHA**!

"SAMANTHA?!" Violetta and Jane both exclaimed.

Eddie, Stacey and Abigail turned to them.

"You know her?" Eddie asked.

"No… this has to be a mistake!" Violetta said. _Why would Samantha suddenly take the bad side?_ She thought.

Jessica and Samantha ran down the road until they stopped at two different paths. Samantha pointed at the left direction and then they ran that way. The group watched them until they heard two beeps come from the van. The group left Maroon's office and went downstairs into the parking lot. They saw Kenneth open the door of the van.

"Is Roger with you?" Kenneth asked.

"No. He's not with you?" Violetta asked.

"He was here but now he's gone!" Kenneth replied.

A tan car suddenly zoomed past them, and Violetta saw Jessica and Samantha inside.

"Samantha!" Violetta called out to her. But she doesn't think she heard her.

Eddie headed for his car with the girls following him.

"What do we do?" Kenneth asked.

"You and the other kids in the van go get help from the police!" Eddie ordered. "We're gonna get Jessica!"

Kenneth nodded before he disappeared into the van and started it up. Eddie and the girls got into the car. Kenneth waited for Eddie's car to go first because they had to catch Jessica Rabbit. But Violetta called out Samantha's name as Jessica's car pulled out. Was she with Jessica? Kenneth snapped back into focus when he saw Eddie's car move. He followed him until they made it to the road outside of Maroon Studios. Eddie's car zoomed to the left, so Kenneth decided to take the right. Kenneth saw Connor suddenly walk up to him.

"Connor, what're you doing? Go back to your seat!" Kenneth said.

"Do you know where the police station is?" Connor asked.

"I'll find it." Kenneth said. But before he could make his turn, he suddenly heard a loud bump on the ceiling, like something landed on the roof of their van.

Kenneth and Connor looked up at the ceiling with widened eyes, and Olivia seemed to have noticed it, also.

"What was that?" Olivia asked.

"I don't know." Connor replied, still looking at the ceiling. "Stop the van."

Eddie was catching up to Jessica's car. They had taken a certain road that looked familiar to Violetta. Where had she seen it? Just as Eddie could catch up to Jessica, he suddenly hit the breaks. The car stopped in front of a tunnel underneath a bridge. It was so dark that you couldn't see one thing; not even the walls of the tunnel.

Violetta, who was in the front seat, turned to Eddie. "Why did you stop?" She asked.

Eddie said nothing as he got out of the car. Violetta frowned a little in confusion, but she stayed in her seat. She and the other girls watched him, wondering why he was just looking at the tunnel blankly with his jaw dropped a bit. That's when it hit Violetta; he was thinking about the last time he was in Toontown, when his brother was murdered. She shouldn't interfere, so she decided to wait it out.

Eddie soon opened the door back up and took out a box that was hidden underneath the driver's seat. He opened it and looked at whatever was inside. He reached his hand in and took out… a toon gun! Then he started talking to the box, which Violetta found odd. Then she watched as toon bullets started hopping into the pistol. He threw a bottle up in the air and shot it. A toon bullet took out an ax and broke the bottle into pieces.

"Are you girls ready?" Eddie asked.

All four of them nodded their heads.

"Hey, at least you know you're friends are okay, right?" Jessica asked.

"Yeah, but I've got to tell them that you're a good person." Samantha said. "They think you're the bad one."

"Well, I can see that." Jessica said before she looked back at the road. They had driven into Toontown a little while ago. Jessica was looking for a place to hide her car. Samantha remembered in the movie that Eddie pursues Jessica Rabbit, thinking she is the killer. Jessica finally found a good place to hide her car. After she parked, the two of them got out of the car and looked back at the road to see if Eddie and the others followed them. They didn't see them right now, but it had been ten minutes already. They had to be looking for them.

"So what happens?" Jessica asked.

"Well, in the movie, you follow him into a dark alleyway and-" Samantha stopped talking when she saw something falling from the sky. Samantha squinted her eyes and saw… Eddie and Violetta falling. Eddie had a tire in his hands, which was given to him by Bugs Bunny. But where were the others? Samantha's eyes lowered and she looked at the hotel that they came out of. Lena Hyena zoomed out and waited for them to come down. She grabbed Eddie and Violetta just in time before attempting to kiss Eddie. Samantha also noticed Jane and the two other girls who were with Violetta. They came out of the hotel.

Lena Hyena was now chasing Eddie and Violetta and then Eddie took the white line of the road and moved it to the wall, which of course Lena Hyena ran into. Jane and the two girls came across the street and met up with Eddie and Violetta. Eddie signaled them to follow him into the alleyway.

"That's usually your cue." Samantha told Jessica.

Jessica nodded and she took out a gun. Samantha stayed behind Jessica because she didn't want to spoil her act. They slowly made their way toward the alleyway and then turned the corner. They saw Eddie and the four girls creeping into the alley.

Jessica raised her gun. "Valiant." She called.

Eddie and the girls stopped and slowly turned around, their hands in the air. Right on schedule, a shadow was appearing from the darkness behind them.

"Behind you!" Jessica warned him as she shot the shadow.

Eddie pointed his gun at Jessica. "Drop it, lady!" He yelled.

"I just saved your life and you still don't trust me?" Jessica asked.

"We don't trust anybody or anything!" Eddie yelled.

"Not even your own eyes?" Jessica asked.

Samantha looked at her friends and they looked back with disbelief, Violetta's hands on her hips.

"Samantha, what's going on? Why are you helping the killer?" Violetta asked.

"She's not the killer. She'll explain everything." Samantha said as she gestured to Jessica.

Jessica pointed at a gun on the floor with a long tube and everyone looked at it. "That's the gun that killed R.K. Maroon, and Doom pulled the trigger." She said.

"DOOM?!" Eddie and his group asked in shock.

"We followed him to the studio, but we were too late to stop him." Jessica said as she put her hand on her face in shame.

"That's right!" Judge Doom's voice was heard. They all turned around and saw him running down the alleyway. "You'll never stop me! You're dead! You're all dead!"

"DOOM!" Eddie yelled as he shot the gun three times and three bullets came out. They seemed to be confused and then they shot at the wrong direction.

"Gun dumbs." Eddie murmured.

"Come on!" Jessica said as she led them all out of the alley. But when they came out, Jessica's trunk was open. "Oh no! Where's Roger?!"

"Roger? He chickened out on us back at the studio." Eddie said.

"No he didn't! I hit him on the head with a frying pan and put him in the trunk so he wouldn't get hurt." Jessica said. "But he's not going anywhere in my car. Let's take yours."

There was a screeching noise of a car, and everyone looked down the road to be a bunch of ciaos that had occurred.

"I've got a feeling somebody already did." Eddie said.

"From the looks of it, I'd say it was Roger. My honey bunny was never very good behind the wheel." Jessica said.

"A better lover than a driver, huh?" Eddie asked.

"You'd better believe it, buster." Jessica said, making the girls giggle a bit.

There was a siren noise coming down from the main road and everyone turned their head and saw the Toon Patrol's van coming down the road.

"Uh oh! It's the weasels! Come on, we'll take gingerbread lane!" Jessica said.

"No, gingerbread lane's this way!" Eddie said.

All of a sudden, a flash of yellow came up to them and the girls saw that it was Benny the cab. "So guys, you call a cab or what?" He asked. He let them in and they were soon off.

They went through the same tunnel they went through to get to Toontown.

"So how long have you known it was Doom?" Eddie asked.

"Before Marvin Acme was killed, he told me that Doom wanted to get his hands on Toontown, and he wouldn't stop at anything." Jessica replied.

'So he gave you the will for safekeeping?" Violetta asked.

"That's what he told me. Except when I opened the envelope, there was only a blank piece of paper inside." Jessica said.

"Eh, a joker to the end." Eddie said.

"So where to already?" Benny asked. "My meter's draining!"

"I have to find my dear husband. I'm so worried about him." Jessica said.

"Seriously, what do you see in that guy?" Eddie asked.

"He makes me laugh." Jessica answered.

Benny sped up. As soon as they made it out of the tunnel, Violetta saw Judge Doom waiting for them with one of those barrels filled with Dip. She also noticed the van that Kenneth and the other kids were in. Violetta recognized the blue-furred weasel, who was guarding the door. Judge Doom kicked the barrel and Dip came out. Benny drove over it and there was a sizzling noise.

"I'VE BEEN DIPPED!" Benny said before he ran into the pole, causing everyone to fall out and hit the ground. Benny fell unconscious as his face was still on the pole.

Judge Doom soon approached them as they were trying to get up. Violetta looked over to the van and saw a lot of the kids as they were looking at her and the others to make sure they were alright. They seemed fine.

"What an unfortunate accident. Nothing more treacherous than a slippery road, especially while driving a maniacal toon vehicle." Judge Doom said.

The Toon patrol van showed up after that. They were doomed.


End file.
